Ostern auf Rosing
by jojo61
Summary: Mr. Darcy und seine Ehefrau sind endlich zu Ostern nach Rosings eingeladen. In diesem Zusammenhang erinnert sich Darcy an frühere Osterfeiertage auf Rosings. Ein bisschen Vergangenheit, ein bisschen Gegenwart. Reviews erwünscht! Erste Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

_So, jetzt ist meine Geschichte unter meinem Eigenen Account. Wäre cool, ich würdet ne Review hinterlassen, damit ich weiß, dass das hier wer liest. Aber ist meine erste Fanfiction, also seid gnädig!_

_

* * *

_**Kapitel 1:**

_Zwei Kutschen rollen durch die langsam erblühende englische Landschaft, reichlich bestückt mit Gepäck…_

In der einen Kutsche niemand geringerer als der ehrenwerte Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy mit seiner weit über zehn Jahre jüngeren Schwester Georgiana und seiner geliebten Frau Elizabeth. Die Insassen der zweiten Kutsche etwas weniger illuster – bis auf eine winzig kleine Person – bestehend aus der Kinderfrau Miss White und zwei weiteren Bediensteten des Haushaltes von Pemberley, die sich während der langen Fahrt intensiv um den vor gut drei Monaten geborenen Master George Charles Montgomery Fitzwilliam Darcy bemühen. Die Fahrt ist langwierig und mühsam, denn in jeder Poststation – und derlei Halts muss es wegen des Knaben viele geben auf dem Weg von Derbyshire nach Kent – verlangt der Kleine schreiend nach der Quelle seiner Nahrung - seiner Mutter. Überaus ungewöhnlich, aber Elizabeth hatte sofort nach der Geburt des Kindes mit der ihr eigenen Starrköpfigkeit darauf beharrt, dass dem Jungen keine Amme bestellt wurde. Sogar Mrs. Bennet gefiel die Tatsache gar nicht, dass ihre Tochter das Kind selbst stillen wollte. Sie versuchte, es ihr in vielen wortreichen Gesprächen auszureden, sie – Elizabeth – sei doch nun eine vornehme Dame und diese würden eben nicht selbst ihren Kindern die Brust geben. Doch Elizabeth war durch nichts von ihrer Meinung abzubringen. Sie konnte sich einfach mit dem Gedanken, dass ihr Sohn die Milch einer völlig fremden Frau zu trinken bekam, nicht anfreunden.

In einem langen, nächtlichen Gespräch ließ sich schließlich ihr Gatte von den nicht von der Hand zu weisenden Argumenten Lizzies breitschlagen und er stimmte zu, dass Elizabeth selbst das Stillen übernehmen sollte. Wohl war ihm bei dieser Angelegenheit zunächst nicht, es war in seinen Kreisen nicht nur absolut unüblich, sondern er hätte es in seiner früheren Gedankenwelt verächtlich als bäurisch bezeichnet. Aber Lizzie hatte soviel in ihm bewirkt, dass er sich ihren Argumenten zugänglich erwies und sich dem Unkonventionellen eher öffnete als das früher der Fall gewesen war. Es wurde also keine Amme eingestellt, dafür aber eine Kinderfrau, damit Lizzie wenigstens etwas entlastet war und ihren umfangreichen Pflichten als Herrin eines großen Besitzes nach einer gewissen Zeit der Erholung und Rekonvaleszenz wieder nachkommen konnte.

Master George gedieh – allen anfänglichen Befürchtungen zum Trotz – prächtig und seitdem gab es kaum etwas Erbaulicheres in Fitzwilliam Darcys Leben, als ab und zu, wenn es seine Zeit ihm erlaubte, meist spätabends oder auch oftmals des Nachts, zuzusehen wenn seine Frau das Baby an ihre Brust legte. Es entstand dann ein Gefühl in ihm, das er so noch niemals zuvor erlebt hatte und in diesem Moment war er noch mehr als sonst geneigt, dem Himmel dafür zu danken, dass er diese Frau geheiratet hatte. Wenn sie nicht stur darauf bestanden hätte, Master George selbst zu stillen, wäre ihm dieses Familienidyll entgangen und damit ein weiteres, wunderbares Gefühl, das nur darauf gewartet hatte, von ihm entdeckt zu werden. Er liebte Elizabeth unendlich dafür.

Und nun befinden sie sich auf dem Weg nach Rosings, mit relativ großer Entourage, dies natürlich überwiegend, um den Bedürfnissen des Knaben auf der Reise gerecht zu werden und nachzukommen. Ein weiteres Ostern auf Rosings. Während die Kutsche über die Wege ruckelt, macht sich Fitzwilliam Darcy so seine Gedanken über die jährlichen Besuche bei seiner Tante.

Nur zweimal in seinem bisherigen Leben war er nicht an Ostern in Kent gewesen. Das erste Mal vor einer halben Ewigkeit, als seine Mutter zehn Tage vor den Osterfeiertagen ihr Leben aushauchte. Damals war es Lady Catherine, die die Reise von Kent nach Derbyshire machte, um ihrer Schwester die letzte Ehre zu erweisen und den Kindern Fitzwilliam und Georgiana, sowie ihrem Schwager George Darcy beizustehen. Georgiana freilich hatte keine Erinnerungen mehr daran, sie war ja noch ein Baby damals. Und das zweite Ostern, das er nicht bei seiner Tante weilte, nun, das war erst ein Jahr her. Damals hatte die ehrwürdige Tante jegliche Beziehung zu den Darcys und zu Pemberley abgebrochen, nachdem er ihr erklärt hatte, er betrachte das von ihr stets und ständig vorgebrachte „Verlöbnis" zwischen ihm und seiner Cousine Anne als nicht existent und er werde nichts anderes tun, als was sein Herz ihm gebietet, nämlich Miss Elizabeth Bennet zu ehelichen. Daraufhin schlug sie die Einladung, Weihnachten bei dem frisch vermählten Paar in Pemberley zu verbringen, erbost aus und sprach in ihrem Zorn auch keine Einladung für Ostern nach Rosings aus. Man reiste also nicht nach Kent im letzten Jahr. Im Nachhinein erwies sich dies sogar als Segen, denn Elizabeth stand am Anfang ihrer Schwangerschaft und eine so lange Reise hätte ihr unter Umständen gar nicht gut getan.

Erst die Geburt von Master George hatte die alte Lady halbwegs zur Räson gebracht, denn sie konnte es in ihrer selbst gewählten Einsamkeit auf Rosings kaum mehr aushalten. Und als sich Weihnachten näherte, und somit auch Mr. und Mrs. Collins für ein paar Tage nicht mehr als Gesellschaft verfügbar waren, weil sie nach Hertfordshire reisten, kam der Brief mit der Anzeige der glücklichen Geburt aus Pemberley gerade recht. Sie wollte in Windeseile packen und anspannen lassen, doch dann machte ihre Tochter Anne ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Sie war diesmal ernsthaft erkrankt, musste sich über die Weihnachtstage mit hohem Fieber und einer quälenden Bronchitis zu Bett legen. Anne, die immer schon wie ein welkes Blättchen im Wind war, aber doch niemals so schwer erkrankte, dass man das Schlimmste befürchten musste, ließ ihre Mutter zum ersten Mal erleben, was Hoffen und Bangen heißt. Und als Anne wie ein Wunder wieder genesen war, hatte sich Lady Catherine ein bisschen zumindest ihrer alten Haut entledigt, sie war durch vielen Tage und Nächte am Bett ihrer Tochter sanftmütiger und nachgiebiger geworden. Nicht viel, aber doch immerhin leicht spürbar.

Auf Pemberley hatte man gehofft, bald Nachricht von Lady Catherine zu erhalten, nachdem man ihr die Geburt des Kindes mitgeteilt hatte. Es wurde Neujahr, und kein Brief aus Rosings kam. Die Taufe von Master George am Dreikönigstag, mit einem freudestrahlenden Charles Bingley als Taufpate, leider aber in Abwesenheit des zweiten Paten, des sich im Ausland befindlichen Montgomery Fitzwilliam, ging ins Land, ohne ein Wort von Lady Catherine. Man durfte also davon ausgehen, dass die alte Lady nicht über ihren Schatten springen konnte und wollte und sich völlig in ihre Verbitterung zurückgezogen hatte.

Doch dann, Ende Januar, brachte Mrs. Reynolds auf dem kleinen silbernen Brieftablett die Post zu Mr. Darcy in sein Arbeitszimmer. Mit einer in maßlosem Erstaunen hochgezogenen Augenbraue brach er das de Bourgh'sche Siegel auf. Und er las in völliger Sprachlosigkeit die wenigen Zeilen, die auch davon kündeten, wie wenig Zeit Lady Catherine für das Schreiben erübrigen konnte, auch wenn Anne bereits auf dem Weg der Besserung war. Fitzwilliam Darcy saß geschlagene zehn Minuten ohne auch nur mit einem Muskel zu zucken im Fauteuil, bevor er in der Lage war, nach Lizzie zu suchen.

Er fand sie, wie sollte es anders sein, mit dem Baby beschäftigt. Kommentarlos hielt er ihr den Brief hin, und sie legte ihm sozusagen im Gegenzug seinen Sohn in die Arme. Dann las sie. Erschüttert ließ sie nach einer kurzen Weile den Briefbogen sinken. Sie blickte auf Vater und Sohn, ohne das Bild der beiden richtig mit Genuss in sich aufnehmen zu können. „Sie hat uns für Ostern nach Rosings gebeten, uns alle drei mit Georgiana", flüsterte Lizzie schließlich in großer Fassungslosigkeit. Fitzwilliam nickte stumm. Der kleine George schmatzte an gerade an seines Vaters Daumen. Dann blickte Fitzwilliam vom dunklen Schopf seines Sohnes auf und sah seiner Frau in die Augen. Dort glitzerten die Tränen ebenso wie sie in seinen Augen brannten. „Ich wäre sofort nach Rosings gereist, hätte ich geahnt, wie schlecht Anne dran war, warum hat Aunt Catherine nicht schon früher geschrieben", beeilte er sich nun zu sagen. „Ja, ich weiß, das hättest du getan", Lizzie setzte sich in einen kleinen Sessel, der in der Nähe stand „aber ich schätze, dass deine Tante kaum die Zeit hatte, uns dies zu gegebener Zeit mitzuteilen. So wie es hier steht, hat sie fast jede Minute an Anne's Bett verbracht. Ein Wunder, dass sie nicht auch krank geworden ist". „Und so wie sie schreibt, hastig zwar, aber in einer ganz anderen Art und Weise wie man das von ihr gewohnt ist, muss ich denken, sie hat ihre Lektion gelernt", konstatierte Fitzwilliam, immer noch leicht bestürzt.

In der Zwischenzeit war Baby George selig in seines Vaters Armen entschlummert und Lizzie bettete ihn sacht in seine Wiege um. Das nahm ihr Mann zum Anlass, sich selbst auf dem nun frei gewordenen Sessel niederzulassen. Die einzige Sitzgelegenheit im Raum. Als Elizabeth sich umdrehte, hatte Fitzwilliam sich wieder in den Brief seiner Tante vertieft. Sie kam auf ihn zu. Er blickte vom Schriftstück auf und streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen. Als sie sie ergriff, zog er Lizzie in einer schnellen Bewegung auf seinen Schoß. „Was machen wir nun mit Lady Catherine"? frage er. „Sie hat den ersten Schritt gemacht, nun ist es an uns, den nächsten zu tun", antworte Lizzie schlicht „natürlich werden wir an Ostern nach Kent reisen". „Ostern in Kent, auf Rosings", dachte er „ja"! Und er genoss ein paar weitere ruhige Minuten in diesem Sessel zusammen mit seiner schönen, wundervollen Frau. Bevor der Kleine wieder aufwachen würde und bevor er sich seinen Geschäften widmen musste.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2:**

So war also diese Reise zustande gekommen. Und die Kutschen sind bereits auf halbem Weg dorthin. Je weiter südlich man kommt, desto lieblicher und frühlingshafter präsentiert sich die Landschaft. Fitzwilliam erinnert sich in der schaukelnden Chaise an so viele Aufenthalte im Frühjahr auf Rosings, so viele schöne Momente seiner Kindheit, wenn er zusammen mit seinen Eltern seine Tante besucht hatte.

Seine Mutter war eindeutig das sanftere Gemüt der Fitzwilliam'schen Schwestern, seine Tante Catherine hingegen hatte schon immer, auch in jüngeren Jahren, ebenso als ihr Mann Sir Lewis noch lebte, eine ziemlich herrische Art. Aber wenn ihre Schwester Anne und ihr Schwager zugegen waren, milderte sie sich immer ab, weil sie zu ihrer Schwester nicht in allzu hartem Kontrast stehen mochte. Und Anne tadelte sie auch oftmals für ihre unnachgiebige Art und das wollte Catherine unbedingt vermeiden. Dennoch konnte sie sich selten einen bissigen Kommentar verkneifen, wenn der Junge (Fitzwilliam) zu spät zum Tee kam, weil er die Zeit draußen im Park völlig beim Spielen vergessen hatte, oder nach einem wilden Ausritt auf seinem Pony total derangiert zum Mittagstisch erschien, oder gar mit den Dorfkindern am Gemeindeteich gespielt hatte und mit völlig drecküberkrusteten, ehemals weißen Strümpfen wieder auf Rosings erschien. „Fitzwilliam, ich muss dich sehr tadeln. Ein junger Gentleman spielt nicht mit gemeinen Dorfkindern und macht sich erst recht nicht die Strümpfe schmutzig. Oder hast du deine liebe Cousine Anne sich schon einmal derart betragen sehen? Nein? Siehst du, das ist eben eine wahre Lady. Du muss dich besser benehmen lernen, mein Junge. Ich werde deiner Mutter leider mitteilen müssen, wie unangebracht dein Verhalten ist. Sie wird dir eine Strafe verhängen, auf meinen Wunsch hin". Lady Anne nahm kurz darauf die Rüge aus dem Mund ihrer Schwester zur Kenntnis und strich dann, so bald Lady Catherine den Raum verlassen hatte, ihrem angeblich ungezogenen Sohn liebevoll übers Haar. Sir Lewis und George Darcy bekamen von diesen erzieherischen Maßnahmen ihrer Ehegattinnen fast nie etwas mit, denn die Herren waren ständig unterwegs, zu Pächtern, zu anderen Grundbesitzern, zum Angeln, oder auch mal etwas ausgedehnter zu Geschäften mit Banken und Anwälten nach London.

In diesen Erinnerungen schwelgend, muss Fitzwilliam Darcy einen Moment lang schmunzeln. Erheitert schaut er aus dem Kutschenfenster. Ja, damals war er ein echter Wildfang gewesen, kein Baum war ihm zu hoch, kein Bach zu breit und kein Pony zu temperamentvoll. Und – diese Erkenntnis erstaunte ihn fast nicht mehr – er ähnelte darin sehr seiner Elizabeth. Je weiter der Fußmarsch, umso besser, je schmutziger der Saum, umso weniger kümmerte es sie. So frei hatte er sich als Kind auch immer gefühlt, an Ostern auf Rosings.

Später hatte er dieses Gefühl der Freiheit und Ungebundenheit mehr oder weniger freiwillig und nach seinem heutigen Dafürhalten viel zu schnell ablegen müssen. Erst mit einem strengen Privatlehrer, der ihm eiserne Disziplin förmlich eintrichterte, dann nach dem Tod seiner Mutter (ein Ereignis das ihn so mitnahm, dass er sich schwor, niemanden jemals wieder in sein Herz schauen zu lassen) als folgsamer Zögling in Eton und danach als Musterstudent in Cambridge. Das endgültige Aus kam mit dem Tod seines Vaters, als er plötzlich die Verantwortung für den riesigen Besitz und für seine so viel jüngere Schwester übernehmen musste. Er konnte sich einfach nicht mehr leisten, übermütig wie ein Junge irgendwo herumzutollen. Er wappnete sich mit viel äußerer Härte und trat dann aus dem Schatten von Pemberley heraus in die strahlende Sonne um die Nachfolge seines Vaters würdig anzutreten. Seinen Untergebenen gegenüber behielt er jedoch meist einen freundlichen Tonfall, aber so bald er der so genannten feinen Gesellschaft gegenüber trat, gab er sich weit weniger verbindlich. Die Damen waren in seinen Augen alles alberne Gänse, die kaum mehr als Mode, Klatsch und oberflächliche Unterhaltung im Kopf hatten. Außerdem wurde ihm mehr und mehr bewusst, dass all die Schmeicheleien, mit denen er nun bedacht wurde, weniger ihm als Person galten, sondern einfach nur gesagt wurden, weil es eben Mode war, Schmeicheleien um der Schmeichelei willen von sich zu geben. Und nicht etwa, weil einem etwas an der betreffenden Person gelegen war. Es schüttelte ihn förmlich, als er sich dessen gewahr wurde. Er versuchte, so wenig wie irgend möglich sich in London im Stadthaus der Darcys aufzuhalten, stattdessen nahm er immer mehr Zuflucht auf den ausgedehnten Landsitz von Pemberley. Auch wenn Georgiana ihm in den Sommer- und Winterferien Gesellschaft leistete, war er stets bemüht, sie wenn irgend möglich von der Stadt fernzuhalten. Einzig und allein sein jüngerer Freund Charles Bingley aus Cambridge-Tagen war ihm noch angenehm und erträglich, denn sein Benehmen war natürlich und niemals gekünstelt. Nur dessen Schwester Caroline legte bedauerlicherweise ein ähnlich aufgesetztes Betragen an den Tag wie viele andere hochnäsige Mitglieder der gehobenen Gesellschaft auch. Und damit er nicht in Versuchung geriet, sich jemals in ähnlich schmierigem Ton anderen gegenüber äußern zu müssen, gewöhnte er es sich schon bald an, eher gar nichts zu sagen. Natürlich machte er sich so seine Gedanken hinter der gerunzelten Stirn und der oftmals leicht spöttisch hochgezogenen Augenbraue, aber er – schwieg.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3:**

Die Kutsche hatte einen weiteren Halt hinter sich und man hatte ein leichtes Mittagessen zu sich genommen. Der kleine George verkraftete die Reise recht gut, wie Fitzwilliam anlässlich des Mittagsmahles zufrieden feststellen konnte. Elizabeth hatte ihn in der Abgeschiedenheit eines privaten Salons des Inns angefangen zu stillen, und er war kurz darauf zu den beiden gestoßen, denn um nichts in der Welt wollte er sich diesen trauten Moment entgehen lassen. Lizzie lachte, als sie ihren Mann zur Tür hereinkommen sah. „Jetzt schaust du bereits zum dritten Mal heute zu, wie George an meiner Brust liegt", versuchte sie ihm unter Schmunzeln Vorhaltungen zu machen „hast du nichts Besseres zu tun? Nein? Nun, dann hast du sicher auch noch ein paar Minuten mehr Zeit und kannst mir gerne helfen, ihn von diesem stinkenden Paket zu befreien, mit dem er die letzten zwei Meilen die Luft in der anderen Kutsche verpestet hat". „Oh", Fitzwilliam zog die Nase demonstrativ kraus „ich bemerke es gerade. Was um Himmels willen gibst du ihm da zu trinken, das ihn zu derartigen Düften inspiriert"? Er musste lachen, trat dann aber wieder zur Tür. „Schade, ich hätte euch gerne noch ein Weilchen zugesehen, aber die andere Prozedur schreckt mich doch davon ab, länger zu bleiben".

„Fitzwilliam", drang die Stimme seiner Gattin an sein Ohr „wolltest du es nicht unlängst schon einmal probieren"? „Was probieren"? fragte er vorsichtig nach. „Ihn zu wickeln, mein Lieber", hörte er Lizzie unterdrückt lachend sagen. „Nein, das muss ein Irrtum sein", antwortete er tief einatmend „ich habe einmal dabei zugesehen und muss gestehen, es verwirrt mich kolossal, ich wüsste nicht eine Sekunde lang was wie gemacht werden muss und welche Stoffe und Windeln an welche Stelle gehören. Es ist eine Wissenschaft für sich, wirklich. Und hier im Gasthaus zwischen Tür und Angel, also nein, Lizzie, vielleicht zu Hause – irgendwann einmal". „Ich bin doch bei dir und kann dir helfen, ich würde dir genau sagen, was du zu tun hast", versuchte sie ihn umzustimmen. „Elizabeth, du weißt nicht, was du da verlangst. Ich glaube, es gibt auf der ganzen Welt keinen Mann, der sich damit auskennt und sich mit so etwas beschäftigen würde". „Nun, wäre es dann nicht schön, wenn du von dir behaupten könntest, der erste Mann auf der Welt zu sein, der es kann"? Sie wusste genau, an welchem Punkt sie ihn am Besten zu fassen bekam. Die Tür fiel wieder ins Schloss, er kam näher zu der Bank auf der sie mit dem Baby im Arm saß.

„Wenn jemand hereinkommt und sieht, was wir hier tun, lasse ich dich den Rest der Strecke nach Rosings laufen", polterte er, weniger ernsthaft als gutmütig. Sie streckte ihm gleichsam als Antwort den gesättigten Master George entgegen, er nahm ihn ihr ab, allerdings trug er seinen überaus herb duftenden Sohn mit gebührend weit vom Körper weg gestreckten Armen hinüber zu einem Reisenecessaire und einer Art provisorisch gestalteten Wickeleinrichtung in der Nähe des warmen Kaminfeuers. Dort angekommen schaute er fragend Lizzie an. Diese hatte sich schon die benötigten Utensilien vor dem Stillen von Miss White bereit legen lassen, die eigentlich in der Gaststube darauf wartete, hinzu gerufen zu werden.

Nun instruierte Elizabeth mit ruhiger Stimme ihren Ehemann. „Lege George einfach auf die Laken, ja so, dann öffnest du das Moltontuch an der Seite, ja genau da, und nun…. meine Güte, so zittere doch nicht so mit den Fingern, ach Fitzwilliam, du machst das schon, jetzt hast du es gleich geschafft…, oh ist das alles durchnässt da? Ja? Gib mir die verschmutzte Wäsche, Miss White wird es nachher gleich alles im Wäschesack verstauen. Was ist los, Fitzwilliam"? „Liebes, das ist ja furchtbar, ich glaube ich kann das nicht. Es stinkt wahrlich zum Himmel, du liebe Güte! Und wie das aussieht, Lizzie! Außerdem ist sein, ähm, wie soll ich sagen, Hinterteil ganz verdr…, verschmutzt, wie bekommt man das denn sauber? Und – nein Lizzieee"! Ein panischer Ruf.

„Was ist denn nun passiert"? fragte Elizabeth leicht besorgt, doch sie musste sogleich ganz unpassend loslachen, denn der blank gelegte junge Mann hatte es tatsächlich fertig gebracht, seinem Vater in hohem Bogen am Jackenrevers eine äußerst nasse Visitenkarte zu hinterlassen. Fitzwilliam Darcy schüttelte sich. Lizzie reichte ihm einen warmen weichen Schwamm, damit er sich säubern konnte. Dann bekam er abermals einen Schwamm, der wie Lizzie ihm versicherte, für das verschmierte Popöchen des Babys gedacht war. Mit zusammengebissenen Lippen und aufs höchste konzentriert reinigte der Vater so gut er konnte die betreffenden Stellen seines Sohnes. Lizzie hatte ihn bis dahin ganz allein gewähren lassen, aber nun griff sie doch kurz ein und entfernte geübt noch einige kleine Reste. „Wenn sie nicht mehr üben, Mr. Darcy, werden sie niemals große Fertigkeiten auf diesem Gebiet erlangen", das klang wohl vertraut in seinen Ohren. Wider Willen musste er bei diesen Worten von ihr lächeln. Wozu diese Frau ihn brachte, war schier unglaublich. Sie erklärte ihm nun noch, wie er George wieder fachgerecht einpacken musste, half ihm dann zum Schluss alles fest zu stecken, damit sich so schnell nichts lösen konnte, auch wenn der Kleine etwas heftiger strampeln sollte. Schließlich hielt Fitzwilliam seinen sauberen, angenehmer duftenden Sohn im Arm und merkte, dass Elizabeth wieder ein Gefühl in seinem tiefen Inneren ausgegraben hatte, von dem er bislang nicht einmal ansatzweise geahnt hatte, dass es existiert. Er war vermutlich der erste Mann von Welt (nicht auf der Welt, man sollte die Dinge realistisch sehen), der eigenhändig ein Baby gewickelt hatte. Es war eine so tief greifende Erfahrung, es verschaffte ihm mehr Genugtuung als ein ganzer Tag zugebracht mit Reiten, Fechten und Schwimmen. Er war nicht stolz auf die eben vollbrachte Tat. Er war nur unendlich glücklich. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Miss White, die die Zeit draußen in der Gesellschaft von Georgiana verbracht hatte, hingegen fragte ob es etwas Außergewöhnliches gegeben hätte, da man sie nicht hinzugezogen hätte und der Rückzug ins Private mit dem Kind überdies auch noch um einiges länger als üblich gedauert hätte. Lizzie übergab ihr das Kind mit der lapidaren Erklärung, das Baby sei während des Trinkens zweimal eingeschlafen und sie hätte ihn eben schnell selbst saubergemacht, weil man ihr, Miss White, eine anständige Mittagspause hatte gönnen wollen. Dann waren alle wieder in die Kutschen gestiegen, mit dem Ziel Rosings.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4:**

Auf dieser weiteren Teilstrecke und je näher man dem Ziel kommt, denkt Fitzwilliam Darcy sehr intensiv über die Beziehung zwischen ihm und seiner Frau nach. Wie sie das vorhin in dem Gasthaus bewerkstelligt hat, dass er plötzlich so mir nichts dir nichts dem Kind die Windeln wechselte – ja, in der Tat, sie hatte ihn verzaubert, völlig. Ostern auf Rosings, dass bedeutet für ihn, nachdem er diesen Ort im letzten Jahr ja nicht aufsuchen konnte, immer auch die schicksalhafte Begegnung mit Elizabeth vor zwei Jahren, als er ihr diesen unseligen ersten Antrag machte. Unwillkürlich schließt er seine Augen, erstens weil er nach dem Mittagsmahl und dem Kampf mit den vielen Stofflagen seines Sohnes müde ist, aber auch, damit man ihm den Schmerz aus der Erinnerung heraus nicht von seinen Augen ablesen kann. Zwar hat sich alles zum Guten gewendet, er kann sich heute als wahrhaft glücklicher Mann bezeichnen, doch bis es soweit war, hatte er einen langen Weg zurücklegen müssen, Und dieser Weg führte ihn wie so oft nach Rosings an Ostern.

Während einer nicht allzu langen Kutschfahrt von London nach Kent, die er das Vergnügen hatte, zusammen mit seinem Cousin, dem auf Urlaub befindlichen Colonel Montgomery Fitzwilliam, zu absolvieren, wurden Neuigkeiten zwischen den beiden Männern ausgetauscht. Fitzwilliam Darcy war kein Freund von langatmigen Erklärungen und Konversation aus purer Höflichkeit, auch nicht seinem Cousin gegenüber. Man redete über Fakten und notwendige Gegebenheiten.

Als er nun von Montgomery Fitzwilliam gefragt wurde, was er so lange Zeit im Herbst getrieben habe, da man ihn weder in London noch in Derbyshire zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, rückte er mit ein paar zunächst unbedeutenden Informationen heraus. Über seinen Aufenthalt mit Bingley in Hertfordshire, über Netherfield, über die Leute dort. Die Leute! Sofort entstand vor seinem geistigen Auge ein Bild – Miss Elizabeth Bennet! Er wischte sich flüchtig mit dem Handrücken über die ozeanfarbenen Augen, als könne er damit die Imagination verscheuchen. Es gelang natürlich nicht, er fluchte innerlich. In der Zeit in London hatte er sich deutlich besser im Griff gehabt, es war ihm dort fast gelungen, sie ganz aus seinen Gedanken zu streichen – oh dieser vermaledeite Montgomery, was musste er auch so neugierig sein! Er antwortete immer einsilbiger auf die Fragen des Cousins.

Doch lenkte eine Frage Montgomerys ihn endlich auf ein weniger verfängliches Thema, das zwar noch immer mit den Geschehnissen in Hertfordshire einherging, aber doch wenigstens wieder zu einer halbwegs erträglichen Unterhaltung führte. Er fragte ihn nämlich, ob Bingley noch auf Netherfield weile. So erzählte Fitzwilliam seinem Cousin, dass er Bingley nach London geholt habe, um ihn vor der Dummheit zu bewahren, sich einer unmöglichen Familie anzuvermählen. Der Colonel hörte der Geschichte mit Interesse zu und gab dann einen weiteren Satz von sich, der Fitzwilliam augenblicklich zu Eis erstarren ließ: Lady Catherine habe ihm, Montgomery, in ihrem letzten Brief geschrieben, dass Mr. Collins, der Geistliche von Hunsford, im Winter eine Frau aus Hertfordshire geheiratet habe. Nun wollte er von seinem Cousin wissen, ob er diesen Pfarrer und womöglich auch seine Frau kenne. Da er doch offensichtlich Bekanntschaft mit der Gesellschaft Hertfordshires gemacht hatte, war es vielleicht gar nicht abwegig, dass er auch die jetzige Mrs. Collins kannte, oder?

Fitzwilliam Darcy hätte in diesem Augenblick fast die Kutsche anhalten lassen, damit er sich hinter dem nächstbesten Baum von seiner starken Übelkeit befreien konnte. Aber er tat es nicht. „Elizabeth verheiratet mit diesem… diesem … Schleimbolzen", das war alles was er denken konnte. Er versuchte, so normal wie möglich zu atmen, was ihm nur schwer gelang. Und dann kam der nächste Satz seines Cousins, der ihm sogleich den Magen in die andere Richtung umdrehte: „und Aunt Catherine schrieb mir auch, dass diese Mrs. Collins eine Freundin von ihr zu Besuch erwartet, jetzt über Ostern, ich glaube eine gewisse Miss Eliza Bennet, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht!"

Fitzwilliam sah plötzlich wieder das Blau des Himmels. Aber nur kurz, dann wurde ihm erneut übel. Er würde sie wieder sehen, vielleicht schon bald. An diesem Abend? Nein, nicht so hastig, Montgomery hatte ja nichts darüber verlauten lassen, wann Elizabeth in Hunsford erwartet wurde. Über Ostern, das war ein weiter Begriff.

Als die Kutsche die Pfarrei von Hunsford passierte, erblickten die Männer nur den kleinen, etwas gedrungenen Geistlichen, der sich übertrieben oft verneigte und ihnen dann enthusiastisch nachwinkte. Von Damen nicht die Spur. Weder von einer Mrs. Collins noch von Miss Bennet. Vor der imposanten Fassade von Rosings Park stieg Fitzwilliam etwas ernüchtert aus der Chaise. Er gab nur kurz Anweisung was sein Gepäck anlangte, und machte sich sofort mit seinem Cousin auf den Weg, um der Tante die Aufwartung zu machen.

Sie wurden natürlich beide schon von ihr erwartet. Statt einer liebenswürdigen, oder zumindest doch höflichen Begrüßung, bekamen die Männer sofort eine Strafpredigt von Lady Catherine zu hören: „Ist es möglich, dass meine Neffen auch endlich anwesend sind? Ich erwartete sie beide bereits vor Stunden. Warum nur hat das so lange gedauert? Und dann in staubiger Reisekleidung, meine Herren, ich muss doch sehr bitten! Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, mich erst dann wieder aufzusuchen, wenn Sie angemessen gekleidet sind und sich auch sonst entsprechend arrangiert haben"? Fitzwilliam und sein Cousin verbeugten sich knapp, verließen unter gemurmelten Entschuldigungen den Salon und grinsten sich vor der Tür sofort an. „Weißt du Fitzwilliam", fing sein Cousin an „ich bin nun doch schon mehr als dreißig Jahre alt und du bist auch nicht mehr allzu weit davon entfernt. Wir haben hier viele Osterfeste zusammen verbracht, und ich glaube, ich habe selten von ihr andere Worte der Begrüßung gehört als heute. Vielleicht hie und da mal in der Formulierung variiert, aber im Großen und Ganzen bleibt es sich immer gleich". Fitzwilliam nickte zustimmend.

Eine gute halbe Stunde später trafen sie sich wieder zum erneuten Zeremoniell. Dieses Mal war die Tante wohlwollender, reichte beiden die Hand zum Kuss, ebenso – und das war Fitzwilliam doch etwas unangenehm – fiel die Begrüßung für ihre Cousine Anne aus. Er fühlte er sich immer förmlich von den Falkenaugen der Tante durchbohrt, wenn er Anne einen Kuss auf den Handrücken hauchte. Montgomery hingegen absolvierte diese Übung mit großer Gelassenheit. Anne lief dabei ganz leicht rosa an, was bei ihr schon viel war, denn sie war stets so bleich wie ein Damasttischtuch. Fitzwilliam beobachtete dies schon zum wiederholten Male an Anne. Küsste er ihr die eiskalte Hand, blieb sie unbewegt und kreideweiß, kaum jedoch näherte sich Montgomery ihrer Hand, rutschte sie auf dem Stuhl hin und her und errötete ein klein wenig. Interessant, er sollte der Sache vielleicht mal nachgehen.

Doch dann blieb keine Zeit mehr für diese Art von Überlegungen, denn Lady Catherine hatte extremen Nachholbedarf an Konversation und nutzte den Besuch ihrer Neffen daher weidlich aus. Montgomery gab oftmals Antworten in ganzen, zum Teil sogar langen Sätzen, während Fitzwilliam sich auf einsilbig eingeworfene oder auch nur geknurrte „Mmh's" und „Ja's", „Aha's" oder wenn es sein musste auch mal ein „doch, doch" beschränkte.

Schließlich kam das Gespräch auf Mr. und Mrs. Collins. Früher oder später, so wusste Fitzwilliam, würde sie darauf zu sprechen kommen und so war es dann auch. Mr. Collins habe sich eine ganz reizende und überaus passende Frau von seinem Aufenthalt in Hertfordshire mitgebracht. Und nun sei ja auch die viel gepriesene Freundin von Mrs. Collins eingetroffen und heute Abend würden alle gemeinsam hier dinieren. Lady Catherine wurde nicht müde, zu erwähnen, dass sie den Collins' und ihrem Besuch eine große Ehre mit der Dinnereinladung erwiesen habe.

Fitzwilliam hatte unterdessen den Atem für eine ganze Weile angehalten, als er vernahm, dass Elizabeth bereits hier in Kent war und dass sie noch heute aufeinander treffen würden. Niemand hatte seine Befangenheit bemerkt, so dachte er wenigstens. Aber er war nicht der einzige gute Beobachter in der Familie. Es gab jemanden, dem sein Verhalten, das er so geschickt zu verbergen bemüht war, auffiel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5:**

Nachdem die Nachmittagsunterhaltung bei Lady Catherine vorüber war, zog sich Fitzwilliam Darcy auf sein Zimmer zurück. In Gedanken bereitete er sich auf das Zusammentreffen mit Elizabeth und das Dinner vor. Je weiter der Uhrzeiger voranschritt, umso nervöser wurde er. Wie würde sie ihm gegenübertreten? Was würde sie sagen, wenn sie ihn sah? Sicher hatte Mr. Collins bereits berichtet, dass er und sein Cousin am Mittag hier angekommen waren. Eine Überraschung würde es also nicht für sie sein. Schade eigentlich, fand er. Den Lakaien, der ihm beim Herrichten für den Abend behilflich war, nahm er kaum wahr. Er antwortete nicht einmal auf dessen Geplapper. All seine Gedanken kreisten nur um die bevorstehende Begegnung.

Während sich Fitzwilliam Darcy in seinem Zimmer um seine Gemütsverfassung sorgte, schrieb etliche Türen weiter Anne de Bourgh eine Nachricht auf einen Bogen Papier. Sie hatte sich auch auf ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen und sollte eigentlich dem Wunsch ihrer Mutter entsprechend etwas ruhen, da ja der Abend so aufregend zu werden versprach. Sie faltete das Papier zweimal, öffnete ihre Zimmertür, lugte heraus, ob sich auch niemand im Korridor befand und huschte dann hinaus. Sie ging langsam, aber nicht unbedingt wacklig. Ihr Herz klopfte zwar bis zum Hals, sie hatte derlei Dinge noch niemals in ihrem Leben getan, aber sie wollte nicht untätig bleiben in dieser Angelegenheit. Vor der Zimmertür von Montgomery Fitzwilliam angekommen, atmete sie tief durch und schob die Nachricht unter der Tür durch. Mit gesenktem Kopf steuerte sie dann sofort die Wirtschaftsräume an.

Colonel Fitzwilliam hatte das Rascheln von Papier deutlich gehört. Er schaute sich um. Komisch, er hatte weder auf dem Tisch noch irgendwo sonst im Zimmer Briefpapier deponiert. Wo kam das Rascheln nur her? Ach dort, auf dem Teppich an der Tür lag ein Zettel. Er bückte sich und hob die Nachricht auf. „Verehrter Cousin, bitte sie hiermit unmittelbar und dringend zu einem Treffen in den Marmeladenkeller. Ich weiß, dass sie wissen, wo sich dieser befindet. Ihre Cousine Anne". Um wirklich sicher zu gehen, dass ihm seine Augen keinen Streich gespielt hatten, las Montgomery Fitzwilliam die Notiz noch einmal durch. Dann schüttelte er zwar den Kopf, hatte aber die Türklinke bereits in der Hand. Was war in Anne gefahren? Was hatte sie vor? Und schon war er auf dem Weg in den Marmeladenkeller. Dort angekommen, empfing ihn zwischen den eingekochten süßen Köstlichkeiten eine zwar ängstliche, aber durchaus nicht kränklich wirkende Anne. Allerdings war ihre Courage nicht mal mehr halb so groß, als ihr Cousin dann tatsächlich vor ihr stand. Sie entschloss sich schnell, zunächst einmal alles wegzulassen, was nicht mit Fitzwilliam Darcy und dieser unbekannten Dame aus Hertfordshire zu tun hatte. Zögerlich nur begann sie, ihrem Cousin ihre Beobachtungen mitzuteilen. Er hörte anfangs nur zu, konnte dann aber hie und da auch ein Puzzlestückchen einfügen. So war es ihm auf Grund von Annes Schilderungen im Nachhinein erst aufgefallen, wie merkwürdig Fitzwilliam während der Kutschfahrt auf einige Bemerkungen reagiert hatte. Anne redete sich daraufhin in eine gewisse Begeisterung hinein, und dass sie darin ein wenig aufzugehen schien, konnte sogar Montgomery Fitzwilliam feststellen. Ihre Wangen schienen rosiger als sonst, überhaupt hatte ihr Gesicht nicht mehr diese erschreckend kranke Farbe. Er betrachtete sie zum ersten Mal eingehender und fand, dass sie nicht unbedingt hässlich zu nennen war. Dennoch musste er sie in ihrem Enthusiasmus um die von ihr gemachten Entdeckungen bremsen. „Anne, ich bitte Sie inständig, verlassen Sie den Keller und kehren Sie auf ihr Zimmer zurück. Sie möchten doch heute Abend ausgeruht sein, damit Sie ihre feinen Beobachtungen weiter betreiben können. Und ich wage zu sagen, nach all dem was wir soeben zusammengetragen und besprochen haben, dass es ein interessanter Abend zu werden verspricht". Er begleitete Anne durch die stillen Flure von Rosings bis zu ihrem Zimmer. „Madam, ganz ihr Diener"! Er verneigte sich artig, während sie ergeben knickste, dann fiel die Zimmertür hinter ihr ins Schloss. Er seufzte kurz und ging dann zu seinen Räumlichkeiten zurück.

Nun endlich waren die Gäste aus dem Pfarrhaus angekommen und hatten sich Lady Catherine und Anne de Bourgh vorgestellt, Fitzwilliam Darcy hastete mit trockener Kehle noch vor seinem Cousin in das Empfangszimmer. Er öffnete mit wackligen Knien und zittrigen Fingern die Flügeltür zum Salon, die einen kleinen knarrenden Laut von sich gab. Sofort starrte Elizabeth ihn ungläubig an und ohne Rücksicht auf Etikette sprudelten die Worte aus ihrem Mund hervor „Mr. Darcy! Was machen Sie denn hier"? Fast hätte er laut aufgelacht, weil sie doch so überrascht war. Er hatte es nicht für möglich gehalten. Nachdem Mrs. Collins ihre Dankesrede an Lady Catherine notgedrungen unterbrechen musste, und auch Mr. Collins kaum über ein gestottertes „Mr. Darcy, ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, dass…" hinauskam, gelang es Fitzwilliam, ohne sich räuspern zu müssen – dem Himmel sei Dank dafür – zumindest einen halbwegs passablen Satz herauszuwürgen: „Miss Elizabeth, ich bin hier zu Gast". Nun war es an der Zeit, dass Lady Catherine herrisch die Sache an sich riss. „Sie kennen meinen Neffen, Miss Bennet"? lautete ihre knapp gebellte Frage. „Ja, Ma'm", beeilte sich Elizabeth zu sagen „ ich hatte das Vergnügen, Ihren Neffen in Hertfordshire kennen zu lernen". Zwischenzeitlich hatte auch Montgomery Fitzwilliam den Weg in den Salon gefunden und er stellte sich Elizabeth vor. Dann kreuzte sein Blick den von Anne, nur für die Dauer eines Wimpernschlages.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6:**

Das Dinner war desaströs. Zunächst hatte sich Mr. Collins den Platz rechts neben Fitzwilliam Darcy ausgesucht, was aber gleichbedeutend damit war, dass der Geistliche somit auch links neben seiner Frau hätte Platz nehmen müssen. Das war Lady Catherine natürlich sofort aufgefallen und sie fuhr Mr. Collins harsch an, er müsse seinen Stuhl sofort räumen und mit Miss Bennet die Plätze tauschen. Demutsvoll gebeugt über seinen gesellschaftlichen Fauxpas eilte Mr. Collins auf die andere Tischseite. Jetzt platzierte sich Elizabeth direkt neben Fitzwilliam. Dieser wusste nicht, ob er einfach nur aufhören sollte zu atmen, damit ihn der Tod möglichst schnell ereilt, oder ob er das nun Folgende unbeschadet durchstehen würde.

Lady Catherine verlor dann auch gar keine Zeit mehr und unterzog Elizabeth einer harten, inquisitorisch anmutenden Befragung. Die derart in die Mangel genommene junge Dame hatte nicht die geringste Chance, auch nur ein einziges Mal im Verlauf der nächsten Viertelstunde einen Löffel voll Suppe zum Mund zu führen. Abgesehen davon, dass die Suppe eiskalt zu werden drohte, schlug sich Elizabeth im Wortgefecht mit Lady Catherine mehr als beachtlich.

Fitzwilliam jedoch wand sich innerlich bei jeder der impertinenten Fragen und Behauptungen seiner Tante. Er wollte nichts sehnlicher, als mit einem festen Griff seines rechten Arms Elizabeth ganz nah zu sich heranzuziehen und sie dann so weit wie möglich weg von diesem ungemütlichen Ort zu bringen, wo sie und ihn himmlische Ruhe umfangen würde. Er versuchte, seiner Tante durch ein missbilligendes Hochziehen seiner linken Augenbraue zu verstehen zu geben, dass sie extrem unhöflich war. Diese achtete aber, wie er bereits befürchtet hatte, nicht im Geringsten auf die drohende Mimik ihres Neffen.

Ihm gegenüber an der anderen Längsseite des Tisches saßen sein Cousin und seine Cousine, die im Gegensatz zu Hausherrin sehr wohl bemerkten, dass in Fitzwilliam irgendetwas Unbehagliches vor sich ging, denn sie konnten ihn von ihrer Position aus genau beobachten.

Als anschließend der Kaffee im Salon gereicht wurde, nötigte Lady Catherine zu allem Überdruss auch noch Miss Bennet an das Pianoforte. Anne und Montgomery wechselten wieder einen raschen Blick, den keiner der anderen Anwesenden bemerkte. Zögerlich setzte sich Elizabeth an das edle Instrument. Sie klimperte eine Melodie, die zwar erkennbar war, aber doch deutlich machte, dass Elizabeth im Klavierspiel über das Anfängerstadium kaum hinausgekommen war.

Bevor Lady Catherine jetzt ihr lästiges Frage- und Antwortspiel weiter an ihm ausprobieren konnte, gab sich Fitzwilliam einen Ruck und bewegte sich zum Piano hin. Er wollte Elizabeth nicht aus ihrem Spiel bringen, ganz im Gegenteil, lediglich der Wunsch ihr nah zu sein (und vielleicht auch der, seiner Tante für ein Weilchen zu entkommen) trieb ihn an die Seite des Tasteninstruments. Sie hatten kaum zwei Sätze miteinander gewechselt, als Colonel Fitzwilliam zu den beiden trat, geschickt von einer stummen Aufforderung von Cousine Anne, die ihm so zu bedeuten gab, er solle die Stimmung zwischen den beiden eruieren.

Fitzwilliam Darcy ergab sich in sein Schicksal, das einfach nicht zuließ, dass er auch nur eine Minute allein mit Miss Bennet verbringen konnte und musste mit wachsendem Erstaunen hören, dass sie seinem Cousin all die negativen Dinge über ihr erstes Zusammentreffen in Hertfordshire offenbarte. Er sackte leicht in sich zusammen. Liebe Güte, hatte sie wirklich eine so schlechte Meinung von ihm? Wirkte er wirklich derart herablassend auf sie? Während er an seiner Unterlippe nagte, dachte er über ihre soeben geäußerten Worte nach.

Lady Catherine unterbrach seine Gedanken mit dem scharfen Ruf nach ihrem Neffen Montgomery. Eine Chance für ihn, wieder etwas an Boden zu gewinnen, deshalb senkte er seine Stimme deutlich herab, damit niemand der übrigen Gesellschaft hören konnte, was er Elizabeth zuraunte: „Ich habe nicht das Talent, mit Menschen eine Unterhaltung zu führen, die mir noch nie zuvor begegnet sind". Und sie blickte ihm zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend fest in die Augen, als sie Bezug nehmend auf eine vorher gemachte Äußerung Lady Catherines antwortete: „Ich beherrsche dieses Instrument nicht sonderlich gut. Aber ich bemühe mich redlich und übe. Vielleicht sollten Sie das ebenfalls tun". Das hatte gesessen. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich mit einem wehmutsvollen Blick auf sie zurückzuziehen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7:**

Er schlief elend schlecht. Das war an sich nichts Ungewöhnliches, bislang hatte er die Ursache dafür immer in dem ungewohnt weichen Bett das Fitzwilliam Darcy hier auf Rosings sein eigen nannte, gesehen. Aber nun quälten ihn zusätzlich wirre Träume. Träume, die sich als schier unerträglich für ihn herausstellen. Früh am Morgen, kaum dass Licht das Dunkel durchdrang, warf er sich in Reitkleidung und machte sich auf den Weg in die Stallungen. Er ließ sich einen dunkelbraunen, großen Wallach von einem sehr schläfrigen Stallburschen fertig machen und preschte alsbald mit dem Pferd davon.

Colonel Fitzwilliam frühstückte mutterseelenallein. Dass die Damen noch nicht auf waren, wunderte ihn weniger, dass aber sein Cousin noch nicht zum Frühstück erschienen war, umso mehr. Auf dem Rückweg vom Frühstückssalon zu seinem Zimmer, klopfte er an seines Cousins Tür. Keine Antwort. Er öffnete die Tür und spähte in einen leeren Raum. Montgomery Fitzwilliam machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, ging einen anderen Gang entlang und klopfte wieder an eine Tür. Ein Hausmädchen öffnete einen Spalt. „Kann ich bitte auf ein Wort meine Cousine, Miss de Bourgh sprechen"? verlangte er Miss Anne zu sehen. Das Mädchen deutete an, dass Miss de Bourgh noch nicht präsentierfähig sei, deswegen kam ein Gespräch also nicht in Frage. Bevor sich die Tür wieder schloss, hörte er Annes leise Stimme dem Mädchen etwas auftragen. Das Mädchen wandte sich wieder an den Mann vor der Tür und teilte ihm mit, dass die junge Lady ihn in fünfzehn Minuten an bekanntem Ort erwarten würde.

Bevor er also den Weg in den Marmeladenkeller nahm, schaute er einer Eingebung folgend im Stall vorbei. Dort erhielt er die Information, dass sich Mr. Darcy bereits vor mehr als drei Stunden ein Pferd genommen habe und ausgeritten sei. Colonel Fitzwilliam schüttelte den Kopf: Im Morgengrauen des Karfreitag auszureiten, welch eine absurde Idee.

Beim Treffen mit Anne im Vorratsraum tauschten sie ihre Beobachtungen vom gestrigen Abend aus und waren sich einig, dass es wohl sehr viele Tiefen in der vermeintlich oberflächlichen Bekanntschaft ihres Cousins mit Miss Bennet geben müsse. Anne nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und begann vorsichtig, sich auf anderes Terrain zu begeben. „Sie wissen, chèr Cousin, dass meine Mutter in die Idee vernarrt ist, ich sei mit Cousin Fitzwilliam verlobt". Sie wartete Montgomerys Reaktion ab. Aber er sagte nichts, also fuhr sie langsam fort „Ich habe mich ihm niemals verpflichtet gefühlt und so wie die Dinge sich uns hier darstellen, ist er ebenfalls meilenweit davon entfernt, sich diesem vermeintlichen Verlöbnis zu stellen". Er lachte etwas bitter auf „Anne, Sie wollen doch nicht ernsthaft behaupten, dass sie sich gegen den Willen Ihrer Mutter auflehnen wollen. Dass bringt Fitzwilliam wahrscheinlich kaum fertig und Sie, teuerste Cousine, erst recht nicht".

Es ging alles fast schon über die Kraft der jungen Frau, denn ihr traten bereits die ersten Tränen in die Augen, aber sie schluckte tapfer und sprach weiter „Wenn wir jedoch unserem guten Cousin bezüglich Miss Bennet behilflich sein könnten…" hilflos brach sie den Satz ab und starrte an Montgomery vorbei ins Leere. „Anne, ich bitte Sie, wie wollen Sie das anstellen", antwortete dieser resigniert. Dann sah er die Träne an ihrer rechten Wange herunter rollen. Einem ersten Impuls folgend, wollte er diese feuchte Spur mit seinem Daumen zart wegwischen, doch in letzter Sekunde überlegte er sich anders und reichte ihr taktvoll ein Taschentuch. Sie betupfte sich die Augen kurz und ging dann Richtung Tür.

Bevor sie die Türklinke herunterdrücken konnte, war er mit einem großen Schritt bei ihr. „Warten sie Anne, einen Augenblick nur", er sah auf die zierliche Person hinunter, deren Augen in dem kleinen Gesicht übergroß wirkten „Fitzwilliam weiß, glaube ich, derzeit selbst nicht recht, was er tun und lassen soll und wir können uns da nicht einmischen. Er muss selbst damit klarkommen. Er wird aber, da bin ich mir sicher, die richtige Entscheidung treffen, wenn nicht heute oder morgen, dann in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft. Und wenn ich sage, die richtige Entscheidung, auch was Sie, ma chère, betrifft, dann meine ich das so". Und mit diesen Worten zog er ihre Hand, die noch immer leicht auf der Türklinke lag, an seine Lippen. Dabei wurde ihm zum ersten Mal bewusst, dass ihr Gesicht ganz rosig wurde bei diesem Ereignis. Und sie erschien ihm plötzlich gar nicht so unscheinbar wie sonst.

Fitzwilliam Darcy wäre wahrscheinlich noch viel weiter geritten, wenn nicht das Pferd ein Hufeisen verloren hätte und ihn damit zu einer langsameren Gangart und zur Rückkehr zwang. In Hunsford gab er das Tier in die Obhut des Schmiedes und sah sich kurz im Ort um. Es war Karfreitag und es waren nur wenige Leute auf der Straße. In einiger Entfernung schimmerte das Pfarrhaus durch die noch nicht begrünten Zweige der Bäume. Er richtete sein Krawattentuch, ließ den langen Mantel in der Schmiede und machte sich, wie von einem Magneten angezogen, auf den Weg zur Pfarrei.

Die Sonne schien, es war der erste wirklich milde Tag in diesem Frühjahr. Der ausgiebige Ritt hatte seine Sinne geschärft, es war ihm klar geworden, dass er seine Entscheidung schon lange getroffen hatte, nun galt es nur noch, sie auch in die Tat umzusetzen. Doch je näher er dem Haus kam, desto nervöser wurde er. Er redete sich ein, sie nur sehen zu wollen. Außerdem waren ja auch die Collins' sicher anwesend, da konnte er unmöglich… andererseits, wenn er sie um eine Unterredung unter vier Augen bat… ach, das ganze Dorf würde es innerhalb von zehn Minuten wissen… er war völlig verunsichert. Klar war ihm nur, dass er nicht weitermachen konnte wie bisher.

Er fand die Haustür nur leicht angelehnt vor, deswegen betätigte er den Klopfer nicht. Sein Puls raste wie verrückt in ihm, fast ein Wunder, dass er nicht auf der Stelle tot umfiel. Ein minimales Geräusch drang aus dem kleinen Salon zu ihm, er ging die paar Schritte den Flur entlang, hatte, ehe er sich's versah, die Tür aufgerissen und stand vor einer völlig perplexen Miss Bennet. Sie war allein!

Nervös knetete er seine Reithandschuhe in den Händen. Kein Laut entwand sich seiner Kehle, er brachte keinen Ton heraus. Er kam sich wie ein dummer Schuljunge vor. Sie fasste sich als erste, und begann zögerlich eine Art Unterhaltung. Er steuerte mit einiger Überwindung lediglich einige völlig sinn- und zusammenhanglose Sätze bei, nur damit überhaupt etwas gesagt wurde und die Zeiten des peinlichen Schweigens zwischen den einzelnen Sätzen nicht zu lange wurden.

Mehrere Male startete Fitzwilliam Darcy den Versuch, zielstrebig und direkt auf das ihm unter den Nägeln brennende Thema zu kommen, aber es wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen. Als die Haustür mit Schwung ins Schloss fiel, nahm er sofort seinen Abschied von Miss Bennet und verschwand augenblicklich, rauschte ohne Gruß vorbei an einer leicht konsternierten Mrs. Collins.

Auf dem Weg zurück zur Schmiede verfluchte er sich selbst und die ganze Welt, die sich anscheinend gegen ihn verschworen hatte. Er warf dem Schmied mehr Münzen als notwendig hin und bemerkte dessen devote Verbeugungen nicht, als er auf das frisch beschlagene Pferd stieg. Hätte er den Mund aufgemacht, wenn Mrs. Collins nicht so bald zurückgekommen wäre? Er konnte sich selbst keine Antwort auf diese Frage geben. In hurtigem Trab kam er in den Stallungen von Rosings an, für einen scharfen Galopp hätte seine stark beeinträchtigte Konzentration nicht ausgereicht, außerdem wollte er nicht, dass das Reittier gleich wieder die neuen Eisen verliert. Zum Tee ließ er sich entschuldigen; er habe zu viel Korrespondenz zu erledigen, wurde Lady Catherine von ihm ausgerichtet. Der Colonel und Miss Anne tauschten wiederum einen viel sagenden Blick untereinander aus.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8:**

Da das schöne Wetter am Ostersamstag anhielt, machte die Gesellschaft von Rosings einen Ausflug. In einer von Lady Catherines Kutschen fuhr man durch die sonnige, frühlingsmilde Landschaft, die Herrin und ihr Neffe Montgomery Fitzwilliam mit dem Rücken zur Fahrtrichtung, da die ehrbare Dame mit der ihr eigenen Bestimmtheit auf der Hauptbank Neffe Fitzwilliam Darcy und Miss Anne nebeneinander platziert hatte. Man inspizierte die Ländereien. Fitzwilliam Darcy langweilte sich zu Tode. Seine Gedanken kreisten um völlig andere Dinge.

Einmal jedoch, als Lady Catherine ausgestiegen war, um sich um die Belange eines Pächters persönlich zu kümmern und diesem in autoritärem Ton Anweisungen erteilte, hörte er das zarte Stimmchen seiner Cousine neben sich, die ihn doch tatsächlich fragte, ob er am Vortag Miss Bennet gesehen habe, da er doch so lange mit dem Pferd unterwegs gewesen war und man sich auf Rosings schon begann, Sorgen zu machen. Er lehnte sich etwas zu Anne rüber und wollte ihr im ersten Ansatz eine Lüge auftischen, doch dann überlegte er sich schnell anders und sagte wahrheitsgemäß, dass er Elizabeth am Mittag zuvor kurz gesehen habe. Dies trug ihm einen raschen Blick von ihr direkt in seine Augen ein, was sie noch niemals zuvor gewagt hatte. Ebenso schnell schlug sie die Augen wieder nieder.

Für Fitzwilliam war dies eine ganz neue Seite an Anne. Sie, die normalerweise niemals das Wort an jemanden richtete, hatte ihm aus heiterem Himmel eine recht persönliche Frage gestellt. Und sie hatte ihn offen angesehen, ebenfalls ganz außergewöhnlich. Er wusste damit nicht recht umzugehen und schaute Hilfe suchend auf Montgomery. Der zuckte bloß mit den Schultern und grinste in sich hinein. Dann erschien Lady Catherine wieder und man setzte den Ausflug fort.

Der Ostersonntag brachte eine deutliche Wetterverschlechterung. Es hatte in der Nacht bereits angefangen zu regnen und es schien nicht, dass es im Laufe des Tages besser werden sollte. Es hatte sich eingeregnet. In der Kirche hielt Lady Catherine mit ihrem kleinen Gefolge Einzug, doch als Colonel Fitzwilliam Miss Bennet in der Kirchenbank erblickte, setzte er sich kurzerhand zu ihr, während die restliche Gesellschaft von Rosings in den für sie vorbehaltenen Chorstühlen gegenüber Platz nahm.

Mr. Collins lieferte einige holprige Versprecher in seiner Predigt ab, über die manch einer schmunzelte, Lady Catherine jedoch tat immer so, als würde sie dies überhaupt nicht bemerken. Fitzwilliam Darcy hielt seinen Kopf die ganze Zeit über gesenkt, für Außenstehende wirkte es so, als wäre er tief in die religiöse Zeremonie eingetaucht. In Wahrheit jedoch beobachtete er aus dieser Position heraus ständig seinen Cousin und Miss Bennet. Er schalt sich selbst einen Idioten, weil er nicht auf die Idee gekommen war, sich neben sie zu setzen.

Und statt der Predigt zuzuhören, unterhielten sich die beiden auch noch angeregt. Zwar leise, um nicht zu stören, aber die Konversation schien kein einziges Mal ins Stocken zu geraten, wie Fitzwilliam Darcy schmerzlich feststellte. Plötzlich setzte sich ein peinigender Gedanke in seinem Kopf fest: Was, wenn sein Cousin selbst sich in Elizabeth verliebt hatte? Vielleicht drehte sich die Unterhaltung da drüben zwischen den beiden um ein ganz bestimmtes Thema. Würde Montgomery es wagen, ihr hier in der Kirche, am Ostersonntag, während der Predigt einen Antrag zu machen? Er war ein Mann der Tat, ein Soldat, unter Umständen fackelte er gar nicht lange.

Fitzwilliam spürte, wie die Eifersucht wie ein riesengroßes Monster in ihm hoch kroch. Er krallte panisch seine Finger in seine Frackschöße unter der Bank und stellte sich vor, es wäre der Hals seines Cousins den er so malträtieren konnte. Ihm blieb förmlich die Luft weg bei der Vorstellung, was sich zwischen Elizabeth und seinem Cousin in diesem Augenblick abspielen konnte. Jetzt, jetzt gleich würde Montgomery sie fragen, er fühlte es in sich, alles bebte in ihm – genau da blickte Elizabeth kurz zu ihm rüber. Er hob mit einem Mal die Augen und sah sie an.

Das was er sah, gefiel ihm nicht. Sie bedachte ihn mit einem äußerst ungnädigen, fast anschuldigenden Blick. Fitzwilliam war völlig irritiert, dann aber äußerst dankbar, dass die Orgel endlich aufbrauste.

Er brauchte ein Weilchen zu lange, um sich aus der Kirche durch die Menge der Leute einen Weg ins Freie zu bahnen, er musste dringend an die Luft, egal wie stark es regnete.

Draußen sah er sich um, aber von Elizabeth keine Spur. Er fluchte stumm. Ohne sich bei den anderen zu entschuldigen rannte er los, in den Park hinein, zunächst ohne Ziel. Er wusste nur eines, nämlich dass er Elizabeth sofort finden musste, um sich hier, jetzt und gleich ihr zu Füßen zu werfen. Nachdem er im Sturmschritt um eine Ecke gebogen war, sah er sie ein gutes Stück voraus laufen, nein, rennen. Er würde es keine Minute mehr länger aushalten, ohne sich ihr erklärt zu haben, so viel war klar. Also beschleunigte er seinen Schritt. Der Regen hatte ihn bereits nach wenigen Yards durchdrungen, ganze Rinnsale liefen seinen Rücken hinab, die Haare eng an den Kopf geklatscht, Frack, Weste und Hemd fühlten sich an, als wären sie gerade ohne Auswringen aus dem Waschzuber gekommen. Nichts davon spürte er wirklich. Nur die Angst, sie an einen anderen zu verlieren, wenn er nicht endlich seinen Gefühlen Luft machte und ihr seine Liebe gestand. Diese Angst trieb ihn vorwärts, bis zu einem großen Pavillon im antiken Stil. Dort hatte sie sich untergestellt, atemlos vom Rennen und fast ebenso durchnässt wie er. Sie sah ihn zuerst nicht kommen und erschrak daher, als er plötzlich vor ihr stand.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9:**

Nichts in seinem Leben ist vergleichbar mit dem Schmerz, den er damals empfand. Nicht einmal – und es erstaunt ihn, dass dem so war – der Tod seiner Eltern. Kurz erlaubt sich Fitzwilliam Darcy seine Augen zu öffnen, um seine Frau anzusehen, die eingenickt ist und ihren Kopf vertrauensvoll an seine linke Schulter gelehnt hat. Gut dass sie schläft, denkt er, und gibt sich wieder seinen Erinnerungen hin, wenn auch nur ungern, da dies das leidvollste Kapitel der ganzen Geschichte darstellt. Ja, man ist auf dem Weg nach Rosings, wo es sich vor zwei Jahren zugetragen hat.

Wenn er es überhaupt geplant hatte, dann gewiss nicht so. Eher hatte er sich ein stilles halbes Stündchen in einem Salon oder – da er wusste, wie gern Elizabeth zu Fuß unterwegs war – auch einen gemeinsamen Spaziergang, natürlich bei schönem Wetter, für seinen Antrag an sie vorgestellt. Aber wo er ihr nun gegenüber stand, gab es kein Zurück mehr. Er sprudelte es atemlos augenblicklich hervor. Wie er gelitten habe, auch alle Vorbehalte und Einwände nicht zurückhaltend, er wollte so ehrlich wie nur möglich sein mit ihr. Gleich von vorneherein. Sie schien ihn nicht zu verstehen. Wusste sie wirklich nicht, was er meinte? Ahnte sie tatsächlich nichts von seinen Gefühlen für sie?

Die nächsten Worte waren deutlich, doch kaum hatte er sie ausgesprochen, wünschte er schon, er hätte es sanfter, romantischer formuliert. Er war in seiner rastlosen Fiebrigkeit mit der Tür ins Haus gefallen, aber nun war es bereits geschehen, seine letzten Worte waren klar zu hören gewesen, klangen noch in seinen Ohren. „Ich liebe Sie. Auf das Glühendste!" Er hatte es gesagt! Die Worte, die er so lange unterdrückt hatte, die er seit Wochen und Monaten in sich vergraben hatte, denen er nicht gestattet hatte, sich einen Weg aus ihm heraus zu bahnen, sie schwebten endlich in der Luft. Frei. Eine glückliche Sekunde lang. Gefolgt von seiner zum Ausdruck gebrachten Hoffnung, dass sie seinen Antrag akzeptieren möge.

Dann kam ein ganzer Schwall von Worten von ihr zurück. Kein einziges davon so wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte, nämlich sanft, zärtlich und liebevoll, nichts was seine Hoffnung hätte nähren können. Das absolute Gegenteil war der Fall. Sie war so erbost über sein Ansinnen, dass sie ihm nun ihrerseits in schonungsloser Ehrlichkeit all seine Fehler, seine Makel und seine Vergehen an den Kopf warf. Angefangen von seiner Geringachtung gegenüber ihrer Familie, über die unrühmliche Rolle, die er bei der Trennung von Charles Bingley und ihrer Schwester Jane gespielt hatte (da wurde ihm sofort klar, was vorhin zwischen Elizabeth und dem Colonel in der Kirche geredet worden war) bis hin zu der unseligen Geschichte mit George Wickham.

Er hatte gar keine Chance mehr. Sie schleuderte ihm ihre Verbalattacken wie tödliche Blitze entgegen. Sie riss ihm das Herz aus dem Leib und trat es noch genussvoll mit Füßen. Hatte er gedacht, dass die letzten Wochen an Qual kaum zu überbieten seien, so wurde er jetzt eines besseren belehrt. Doch die schlimmste Erkenntnis war die, dass sie in den meisten Punkten Recht hatte! Die Sache mit Wickham würde er ihr erklären müssen, das konnte er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Aber der Rest… war sein alleiniges Verschulden.

Sie schloss ihre peinigenden Ausführungen mit der Feststellung, dass er der letzte Mann auf der Welt sei, den zu heiraten sie sich jemals bereit erklären würde. Das hatte gesessen. Dieser Stachel würde sein Fleisch vereitern, die Wunde würde niemals heilen.

Fitzwilliam Darcy dachte einen Moment lang ernsthaft daran, sich nach der Rückkehr nach Rosings Park sofort den Säbel des Colonels in den Leib zu rammen, damit das Leid ein Ende habe. Aber zuvor wollte er noch etwas tun, was ihm den Abschied von diesem Leben auf ewig versüßen würde. Er beugte sein regennasses Gesicht ganz nah zu ihr hin, drehte seinen Kopf leicht seitlich, fast erwartete er, ihre Ohrfeige auf seiner Wange zu spüren, aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Er hob seinen Blick etwas höher und sah mit großem Erstaunen dass sie ihm mit atemloser Spannung ebenfalls ein Stück entgegen gekommen war. Nur noch wenige Zentimeter, dann würden sich ihre Münder berühren. Die Anziehungskraft war riesengroß - er schaffte es in letzter Sekunde sich loszureißen. Es durchzuckte ihn wie ein Blitz: Das würde er sich später irgendwann einmal nehmen! Er würde nicht aufgeben! Colonel Fitzwilliams Säbel rückte in weite Ferne.

Zunächst einmal würde er sich gegenüber ihren Anschuldigungen zu verteidigen wissen. Nur dort, wo es etwas zu bereinigen gab natürlich, bei allen Punkten wo Elizabeth Recht hatte mit ihren Vorwürfen, würde er versuchen, sich zu bessern.

Er verabschiedete sich von ihr und ging rasch seiner Wege. Seine innere Aufruhr war nach wie vor unbeschreiblich hoch, die qualvollen Schmerzen seiner Seele konnte er sogar körperlich spüren, und es gelang ihm nur mühsam Fassung zu bewahren. Irgendwie erreichte er Rosings.

Gleich in der Eingangshalle traf er auf Montgomery Fitzwilliam. Er wünschte sich nun doch den Säbel herbei, allerdings weniger, um sich selbst etwas anzutun… „Mein Gott, wie siehst du denn aus? Völlig durchnässt! Wo bist du nach der Kirche so eilig hin?" „Werter Cousin", knurrte Fitzwilliam Darcy knapp und hinterließ bereits eine Pfütze auf dem kostbaren Teppich „wie du siehst, muss ich mich dringend umziehen und ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn du mich nicht länger daran hindern würdest". „Aber so bald du umgezogen bist, wirst du mir erzählen, wie du in diesen desolaten Zustand geraten bist, nicht wahr?" fragte der Colonel ihn mit unverhohlener Neugier. Bereits im Weggehen begriffen gab Fitzwilliam seinem Cousin eine eindeutige Antwort auf seine Frage „Den Teufel werd ich tun!"

In seinem Zimmer angekommen, riss er sich ohne Zögern die nasse Kleidung vom Leib und wand sich in ein trockenes Laken. Dann entnahm er der Reisetruhe ein frisches Hemd und neue Breeches und ließ sich aufseufzend aufs Bett fallen. Doch Ruhe überkam ihn freilich nicht.

Angesichts dieser neuen Situation entschloss sich Montgomery Fitzwilliam, die Mittagsruhe von Miss Anne zu unterbrechen. Nicht leichtfertig, aber immerhin mit gutem Grund pochte er daher an ihre Zimmertür. Kein Mädchen öffnete. Kein Laut war zu hören. Er drehte sich um und stieß fast mit seiner Cousine zusammen, die leise den Gang entlang gekommen war. „Anne, ich wollte Sie gerade aufsuchen, um…", dann stutzte er „aber eigentlich sollten Sie in Ihrem Zimmer sein und ruhen, nicht wahr?" „Dann gehen wir besser hinein, lieber Cousin", sagte Anne und öffnete ihre Tür. Er ließ ihr den Vortritt und konnte ihre Kühnheit kaum begreifen, denn es befand sich außer ihnen beiden niemand sonst in dem Raum. Ihrem Privatgemach, wohl gemerkt. Sie benahm sich in der Tat äußerst ungewohnt in letzter Zeit.

„Ich war auf dem Weg zu ihnen, ich habe nämlich Cousin Fitzwilliam vom Fenster aus gesehen, als er vor kurzem hier in bedauernswertem Zustand eintraf und wollte ihnen Mitteilung davon machen", begann sie ohne Umschweife, wenn auch mit sehr zittriger Stimme. „Ich habe ihn persönlich getroffen und wollte ihnen", er lächelte kurz „davon Mitteilung machen. Wir hatten beide also den gleichen Gedanken." Sie waren sich einig, dass in den letzten Tagen einiges vorgefallen sein musste, was im heutigen Tag, dem sonderbaren Zustand Fitzwilliams nach zu urteilen, seinen vorläufigen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte.

Montgomery fühlte sich unbehaglich in Annes Zimmer. Er sollte nicht hier drinnen sein. Das war – ja es war absolut ungehörig. „Madam", er beugte sich aus dem Sessel ein wenig vor zu ihr „ich muss Sie jetzt verlassen, es ist wirklich nicht schicklich". Anne holte tief Luft und erwiderte dann, auch wenn es nur ein kaum hörbares Wispern war „Das ist mir klar, aber ich fürchte nichts, außerdem sind wir Cousin und Cousine, ich denke, man kann da durchaus eine Ausnahme machen". Und da erinnerte er sich an die anderen wenigen Gelegenheiten, die er allein mit ihr verbracht hatte (im Marmeladenkeller, nun ja) und auch daran, wie sie reagierte, wenn er…. Ohne recht zu überlegen, nahm er ihre Hand in die seine „Sie sind eine sehr mutige junge Frau, Anne", und drückte ihr einen sehr leichten Kuss auf die Hand „und ich muss gestehen, dieser Ausdruck von Entschlossenheit steht Ihnen wahrlich besser zu Gesicht als die ewig leidende Miene, die Sie uns sonst immer zeigen". Er erschrak sogleich über seine offenen, etwas schonungslosen Worte, doch sie errötete nur leicht, wie immer wenn er ihr einen Handkuss gab, und schien ihm nicht gram über seine Offenheit zu sein.

Er stand auf, wusste nicht, wie er sich weiter verhalten sollte. Er trat ans Fenster und spähte hinaus. Dann hörte er sie leise sprechen und er musste sich anstrengen, damit er genau mitbekam was sie von sich gab. „Wissen Sie Montgomery, ich bin Mitte Zwanzig und habe bislang immer nur in diesem goldenen Käfig hier gelebt. Ja, es ist wahr, ich bin von schwacher Gesundheit, aber ein Arzt hat mir einmal erklärt, dass sich dies vielleicht ändern könne, wenn ich mir etwas mehr zutrauen würde". Sie musste kurz Atem holen, denn sie war so langes Reden nicht gewohnt. Unterdessen hatte sich der Colonel langsam zu ihr umgedreht. „Anne, ich bitte Sie, erschöpfen Sie sich nicht". Sie lachte etwas gequält auf „Sehen sie, das ist genau was ich meine, Cousin, ich bin schlicht und einfach überbehütet. Kein Lüftchen, kein Stäubchen soll mich je ankommen, deswegen habe ich auch die körperliche Kraft nicht. Ich sollte, wenn die Sonne jetzt mehr und mehr zum Vorschein kommt, viel Zeit draußen verbringen, damit sich mein Zustand bessert und meine Gesundheit festigt. Fast ständig nur in geschlossenen Räumen oder gedeckten Kutschen zu sein, ist dem sicher nicht förderlich". Sie schaute unsicher zu Boden, fuhr dann aber fort „Meine Mutter sieht das natürlich völlig anders, und sie wird es wahrscheinlich nicht zulassen, dass ich mehr Zeit im Freien verbringe. Aber ich muss…" und nun blickte sie ihren Cousin doch an „ich muss mich irgendwann von ihr lösen, nicht wahr? Sonst vertrockne ich wie eine überdüngte Pflanze", sie wurde etwas eifriger bei dieser Vorstellung „ja, genau so verhält es sich. Jedoch kann ich dies alles nicht ohne fremde Hilfe tun, und daher wollte ich Sie bitten…" sie brach den Satz tränenunterdrückt und hilflos ab.

Montgomery Fitzwilliam stand jetzt unmittelbar vor ihr. Sie rührte ihn an. Er sackte vor ihrem Sessel auf beide Knie und hob ihr zitterndes Kinn an. „Anne", er wischte eine Träne mit seinem Daumen von ihrem zarten Gesicht, eine Geste, die er letzthin im Marmeladenkeller schon einmal machen wollte, sie dann aber unterdrückt hatte. Er kam wieder auf die Beine und zog sie langsam mit sich hoch. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Er konnte gar nicht anders, als sie in die Arme zu nehmen. Wie lange er sie so umfangen hielt, konnte er später gar nicht mehr sagen, auf alle Fälle dauerte es lange, bis keine Schluchzer mehr ihre zierliche Erscheinung durchbebten. Er löste sich um ein paar Zentimeter von ihr, lockerte aber seinen Griff um ihre zerbrechliche Gestalt nicht, aus Angst sie könne ohnmächtig werden. Ihr verweintes Gesicht war nicht besonders ansehnlich, aber er achtete nicht mehr auf diese Äußerlichkeiten.

Mit Leichtigkeit hob er sie hoch und trug sie hinüber zum Canapée, um sie dort vorsichtig abzusetzen. Doch wider Erwarten klammert sie sich an ihn, wie eine Ertrinkende an ihren Retter. „Anne, lass mich los, bitte! Ich kann dich sonst nicht auf dem Sofa platzieren und wir würden beide hinfallen und eine lächerliche Figur abgeben." Da war es, das vertraute ‚du'. Derlei getröstet, ließ sie ihn gewähren, als er ihre Hände von seinem Nacken löste.

Sie kuschelte sich auf das Canapée, während er sich taktvoll an das äußerste Fußende setzte. Er nahm ihre Hand auf. „So leid es mir tut, ich werde dich jetzt verlassen müssen", er wollte ihre Hand zum Kuss an seine Lippen ziehen, doch da stützte sie sich auf ihren freien Ellbogen und setzte sich etwas mehr hoch. „Nein", kam es hauchzart, aber bestimmt von ihr „bitte kein Handkuss diesmal". Sie wurde feuerrot, kaum dass sie es gesagt hatte. Sie wollte nicht impertinent erscheinen und fing daher zu stottern an „Ich meine, ähm, natürlich schätze ich einen Handkuss sehr von dir… aber… ich dachte… vielleicht jetzt wo…", sie wusste nicht mehr weiter. Er lächelte, überrascht von ihrem Vorstoß.

Ja, die letzten Tage hatten ihm einen ganz neuen Weg für sein zukünftiges Leben gezeigt. Dass er einmal seine Cousine mit völlig anderen Augen sehen würde, hätte er sich niemals träumen lassen. Aber so war es. Ihre kleine Verschwörung gegen Cousin Fitzwilliam hatte sie zusammengebracht, so unerwartet wie ein Gewitter im Dezember. Und jetzt, wo er ihr in die Augen schaute, kam sie ihm irgendwie schön vor. Er stand auf, ohne ihre Hand loszulassen, und ließ sich am Kopfende des Möbelstücks auf dem Boden nieder. Ihrem Gesicht ganz nahe, flüsterte er „Meine liebe Anne, was immer du wünschst" und berührte ihre Lippen sehr vorsichtig mit den seinen. Für einen Moment war sie wie erstarrt, dann riss sie die Augen weit auf. So also war das! Ihr ganzer Körper schien in Flammen zu stehen und ein ganz undamenhafter Laut entschlüpfte ihrer Kehle, was Anlass für Montgomery war, etwas mehr Leidenschaft an den Tag zu legen.

Dann war der magische Moment fürs erste vorüber, sie lösten sich voneinander. Er stand langsam auf, verbeugte sich mit großer Höflichkeit und versicherte ihr, dass er sich sehr darauf freue, sie beim Dinner wieder zu sehen. Sie lächelte ihn an und sie kamen noch rasch überein, dass niemand auf Rosings vorerst erfahren sollte, in welchem Verhältnis sie nun zueinander standen. Sie mussten sehr vorsichtig sein, Lady Catherine hatte ihre Augen und Ohren überall. Dann fiel die Zimmertür hinter ihm ins Schloss.

Anne fuhr sich mit den Fingern über die brennenden Lippen. Meine Güte, was für eine schamlose Person sie doch war! Trotz dieser „Erkenntnis" kicherte sie. Sie war mit zwei ihrer Cousins gleichzeitig verlobt! Mit einem mehr oder weniger offiziell und zu ihrem großen Bedauern und mit dem anderen äußerst heimlich und zu ihrer großen Freude.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10:**

Währenddessen spielte sich einer anderen Zimmerflucht weit weniger Romantisches, als Dramatisches ab. Fitzwilliam Darcy hastete vom Bett zum Schreibtisch, riss einige Blätter aus einer Lade, spitzte ungeduldig und ohne große Sorgfalt eine Feder zu und tauchte diese mit Vehemenz in die Tinte. Er fing an, sich vieles von der Seele zu schreiben. Er wusste keinen anderen Weg, sich jetzt noch an Elizabeth zu wenden. Auch wenn sie ihn nicht liebte, so wollte er doch nicht, dass sie eine so geringe Meinung von ihm hatte. Er schrieb sich in einen wahren Rausch. So ließ der Schmerz wenigstens ein klein wenig nach. Immer weiter kratzte er mit der Feder auf das Papier.

Als es dämmerte, und er zunächst ohne den Leuchter anzuzünden weiter schrieb, taten ihm nach einigen Minuten die Augen weh. Ungern nur unterbrach er den Brief, tat es aber letztendlich doch, um sein Augenlicht nicht zu gefährden. Als die Kerzen brannten, kehrte er sofort an den Schreibtisch zurück, um sein Werk zu vollenden.

Er las dann noch einmal die in seiner charakteristischen Schrift eng beschriebenen Seiten durch. Wickham! Dieser… dieser… er fand keinen Ausdruck, der schlecht genug für diesen Menschen war. Erst hatte dieser Unhold das Glück seiner blutjungen Schwester auf dem Gewissen, ganz abgesehen davon, was er vorher alles schon verlangt hatte, und nun ruinierte der boshafte Kerl auch noch sein persönliches Lebensglück, in dem er Elizabeth seine falsche Geschichte glaubhaft machen konnte. Wenn er ihm das nächste Mal begegnete, so schwor sich Fitzwilliam in diesem Moment, würde er ihn fordern.

Wie nun aber den Brief zu Elizabeth expedieren? Es war schon Abend, ein Blick auf die Uhr ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Mein Gott, das Dinner war längst vorüber! Er wunderte sich allerdings, dass man deswegen nicht nach ihm geschickt hatte. Sicher hatte Montgomery (er hatte ja auch seine guten Seiten) ihn bei Lady Catherine und Anne entschuldigt, nach der Begegnung mit ihm am Mittag in der Halle.

Er warf sich einen Mantel über die Hose und das halboffene Hemd, wollte noch zu einem Krawattentuch greifen, ließ es aber dann, weil er solche Formalität nach den ungewöhnlichen Vorkommnissen des Tages mit einem Mal für nebensächlich erachtete und schritt kraftvoll aus in Richtung Stallungen. Zum Glück hatte es aufgehört zu regnen, so dass er wenigstens nicht noch einmal nass wurde an diesem Tag. Im Stall warf er höchst selbst einen Sattel auf den Wallach und schwang sich auf den Pferderücken. Es war ja nicht mal eine halbe Meile bis zum Pfarrhaus, das würde schon gehen.

Am besten schob er den Brief unter der Eingangstür durch, überlegte er unterwegs. Aber nein, das war keine gute Idee, was wenn ihn Mr. Collins in die Finger bekam? Es war immerhin das Darcy'sche Siegel drauf und er war an Miss Bennet adressiert. Im Pfarrhaus war alles dunkel, kein einziges Licht erleuchtete auch nur ein Fenster. Fitzwiliam Darcy stieg vom Pferd ab und band es an einen Baum am Wegesrand. Offensichtlich war niemand zu Hause. Er nahm den Weg rund um das Haus, um vielleicht auf der Rückseite ein Licht zu erspähen. Ein Kaminfeuer schien irgendwo in einem der Räume zu flackern, immerhin. Er war wieder an der Frontseite des Hauses angekommen, unsicher, wie weiter zu verfahren war.

Probeweise drückte er vorsichtig die Klinke der Haustür herunter, sie war nicht verschlossen. Er trat in den schmalen Flur und sah das Feuer durch eine offene Tür schimmern. Nach wenigen Schritten bemerkte er Elizabeth, mit dem Rücken zu ihm stehend, mit unfrisierten Haaren, eingehüllt in ein wärmendes Schultertuch, reglos in einen Spiegel an der Wand starrend. Der Anblick nahm ihm fast den Atem.

Sie musste ihn jetzt bereits im Spiegel gesehen haben, obwohl sie keine entsprechende Reaktion zeigte. Er ging einen weiteren Schritt in das Zimmer hinein, völlig von ihrem eigenartigen Zauber eingefangen. Er legte den Brief auf die Fensterbank und sprach mit etwas Überwindung kurz einige erläuternde Worte dazu. Dann floh er förmlich nach draußen, noch bevor sie sich umdrehen konnte. Als sie dies tat, sich vom Spiegel abwandte, auf die offene Zimmertür starrte, war er bereits weg. Sie nahm den Brief auf und schaute durch das Fenster, wo sie nur noch eine Staubwolke von Pferd und Reiter erkannte.

Er ritt wie der Wind durch die aufkommende Nacht, nicht wissend woher er kam und wohin er wollte. Er wollte sich verausgaben, er brauchte jetzt die kalte Luft, die Bewegung, die sinnlose Vergeudung seiner Kraft.

Mehr als eine Stunde später, wieder zurück auf Rosings, entließ er sofort den Lakaien, der ihm lediglich noch half, die Stiefel auszuziehen, entledigte sich des Mantels, öffnete die Knöpfe seiner Hose, schlüpfte aus dieser, wickelte sich in seine Bettlaken und konnte endlich schlafen. Die totale Erschöpfung übertönte sein elendes Seelenleid.

Am nächsten Morgen schien die Sonne. Aber Fitzwilliam Darcy fühlte sich nicht sonnig, obwohl er gut geschlafen hatte. Ihm tat jeder Muskel seines Körpers weh, zwei Höllenritte innerhalb von drei Tagen waren vielleicht doch ein bisschen viel gewesen. Als er missmutig zum Frühstück erschien, traf er auf den unvermeidbaren Colonel und – eine Seltenheit im Frühstückszimmer, da sie meist in ihren Räumlichkeiten zu frühstücken pflegte – Cousine Anne.

Fitzwilliam stutzte. Er hätte schwören können, dass die beiden gerade die Köpfe zusammengesteckt hatten und als er so plötzlich den Raum betrat, wie ertappt auseinander fuhren. Oder er hatte jetzt schon Halluzinationen, das war auch möglich. Er verbeugte sich knapp vor Anne und nahm dann eine Tasse Kaffee. Er wusste genau, was als nächstes kommen würde, er kannte Montgomery nur zu gut. „Wo zur Hö…", mit einem rücksichtsvollen Blick auf Anne verbesserte sich der Colonel schnell „wie hast du eigentlich gestern den Tag verbracht? Bist du krank gewesen? Natürlich habe ich dich bei Aunt Catherine entschuldigt, aber sie war äußerst ungehalten über deine merkwürdigen Anwandlungen, das kann ich dir versichern. Nicht wahr, Anne?" Um Bestätigung suchend blickte der Colonel seine heimliche Verlobte an. Anne nickte nur, sagte jedoch nichts. Sie war zu befangen in der Gegenwart Fitzwilliams.

„Ich bin nicht krank", polterte Fitzwilliam los und sein scharfer Ton ließ Anne zusammenzucken „ich kann tun und lassen was mir beliebt". Montgomery ließ nicht locker und fragte spitzfindig weiter „Hat dein erbärmlicher Zustand gestern etwas mit Miss Bennet zu tun?" Jetzt riss Anne vor Schreck die Augen weit auf. Fitzwilliam stellte klirrend die Kaffeetasse ab. „Wie kommst du darauf, Montgomery?" Die Frage klang drohend, Anne wurde ganz klein auf ihrem Stuhl. „Ich würde sagen, du fragst mich nicht und ich frage dich nicht nach derlei Dingen, haben wir uns da verstanden?" richtete er eine weitere Frage an den Colonel. „Ganz wie du meinst, aber dir entgehen dann Dinge, kann ich dir sagen…", Montgomery Fitzwilliam beendete den Satz absichtlich nicht. Doch Neugier gehörte noch nie zu den Schwächen seines Cousins. Damit konnte er ihn nicht aus der Reserve locken. Erstaunt fuhr er jedoch herum, als wider Erwarten Anne das Wort ergriff und leise vorbrachte „Sehr schade, dass sie ihren engsten Verwandten nicht vertrauen, Sir". „Anne, ich weiß nicht, was Sie…", aber er konnte nicht weiter sprechen, zu ungewöhnlich war ihr Auftreten.

Er ließ sich in Resignation auf einen Stuhl plumpsen und nippte an seinem Kaffee. Dabei wurde er von den beiden anderen fixiert wie ein Kaninchen von der Schlange. Er schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Das war alles eindeutig zu viel für ihn. Anne jedoch, so fand er nach einem Augenblick des Überlegens, sah recht frisch und ausgeruht aus. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass er sie jemals so aufgeblüht gesehen hätte, außer… ja, außer wenn Montgomery in ihrer Nähe war. Er hatte dies ja schon einige Male beobachtet, beim Handkuss zur Begrüßung war es ihm zuletzt extrem aufgefallen. Konnte es sein, dass… die beiden… nein, unmöglich, er verwarf sofort diesen absurden Gedanken. Oder doch? Nach seinen verqueren Erfahrungen der letzten Monate gab es fast nichts, was es nicht gab. Er zog seine linke Augenbraue fragend hoch, für das Paar ihm gegenüber war diese Körpersprache nicht zu übersehen. Anne lief hochrot an, sagte aber nichts.

Deswegen wurde er ein wenig offiziell, als er anfing zu sprechen „Anne, Sie wissen, ich habe mir nie diese leidliche Sache mit unserer Verlobung zu Herzen genommen, für mich ist dies nur ein Wunschdenken ihrer Mutter und nichts weiter. Sie dürfen nun nicht denken, mir wäre nichts an Ihnen gelegen, denn Sie sind mir eine hoch geschätzte und sehr liebenswerte Verwandte, aber zu mehr würde es niemals reichen. Und ich schätze Sie in Ihren Gefühlen für mich ganz genau so ein, ist das richtig?" Anne konnte wiederum nur nicken. Montgomery stand jetzt ganz nah an ihrem Stuhl.

Fitzwilliam erhob sich von seiner Sitzgelegenheit „Madam, ich entbinde Sie hiermit von allen Versprechen und Verpflichtungen mir gegenüber, die stets und immer von anderen Personen angedacht waren und niemals unserem Willen entsprachen. Sind Sie damit einverstanden?" Sie konnte erneut nur nicken, Tränen traten in ihre Augen. Fitzwilliam kam um den Tisch herum auf sie zu, nahm ihre Hand, küsste sie und legte sie dann liebevoll in die Hand des Colonels. „Ich denke, dass dies wesentlich eher Ihrem Willen und ich hoffe sehr, auch dem Willen des Colonels entgegenkommt, teuerste Cousine". Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging Richtung Tür.

Dort angekommen, blickte er das sprachlose Paar kurz an, verbeugte sich und sagte zum Schluss „Ich wünsche euch beiden alles Glück der Welt. Ihr habt es redlich verdient. Und natürlich viel Fortune im Kampf mit Lady Catherine, es wird wohl ein harter Schlag für sie sein. Vielleicht nicht der letzte, den sie zu erleiden hat", orakelte er. „Ich verlasse Rosings noch heute, ich kehre zunächst nach London zurück und bereite dort meine Abreise nach Pemberley vor. Guten Tag zusammen". Und damit verschwand er.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11:**

Zwei Jahre ist dies alles nun her. Zwischen dem Colonel und seiner Cousine war seither nichts geschehen, das berichtenswert gewesen wäre, demnach also noch immer nichts Offizielles. Fitzwilliam bezweifelt, dass Lady Catherine inzwischen von der Zuneigung der beiden Kenntnis hatte. Allerdings war der Colonel auch lange Zeit gar nicht in England gewesen, meint er zu wissen. Er ist sehr oft im Ausland unterwegs, manchmal monatelang. Und zu Rosings hatte man ja mehr als ein Jahr keinen Kontakt mehr, lediglich drangen ein paar unwesentliche Neuigkeiten durch, wenn Lizzie Post von Mrs. Collins erhielt.

Georgiana sitzt ihm gegenüber und liest. Sie sieht ihren Bruder kurz an, jetzt da sie seinen Blick auf sich spürt. Er lächelt sie an, sie lächelt zurück. Mit einer kleinen Neigung seines Kopfes weist er auf seine schlafende Frau hin, legt einen Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen. Georgiana nickt und widmet sich wieder ihrem Buch. Viel wird sie nicht mehr lesen können, man ist dem Ziel schon nahe. Die ersten Häuser von Hunsford kommen gerade in Sichtweite. Fitzwilliam entschließt sich nun doch, Elizabeth aufzuwecken. Er vergewissert sich zunächst, dass Georgiana auch tatsächlich in ihre Lektüre vertieft ist, dann dreht er sich um zu seiner Frau. Sehr bedächtig nimmt er ihren Kopf von seiner Schulter und drückt Lizzie in die Kutschenpolster zurück. So hat er sich ein wenig Platz verschafft, um sich ganz zu ihr hinüber zu beugen. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet er Georgiana, die gerade eine Seite umblättert. Dann küsst er mit zarter Vorsicht Elizabeth, verdeckt aber halbwegs geschickt mit seinem Körper diese Aktion vor seiner Schwester. Seine Frau indessen reagiert nicht auf den Kuss.

„Wenn du sie aufwecken möchtest, wirst du dies mit dieser schwachen Berührung wohl kaum erreichen", hört er da Georgiana halblaut sagen „da musst du wahrscheinlich etwas leidenschaftlicher agieren. Und meine nur nicht, mich immer vor derlei Dingen bewahren zu müssen. Oder denkst du ernsthaft, ich hätte noch nie zugesehen, wenn ihr euch richtig geküsst habt?" Sie grinst ihn tatsächlich keck an. Seine Augenbraue schnellt drohend in die Höhe, „Georgiana!" kommt es leise, aber in sehr bestimmtem Ton von ihm. „Lieber Bruder" beeilt sie sich zu antworten, „ich glaube da vorne sehe ich schon das Pfarrhaus".

Er dreht sich rasch wieder um zu Elizabeth und küsst sie erneut, aber diesmal dem Rat seiner Schwester folgend. Elizabeth schlägt die Augen auf und sieht das Gesicht ihres Mannes direkt vor sich. Sie schlingt die Arme um seinen Nacken und presst ihm nun ihre Lippen auf seinen Mund. Er räuspert sich ein wenig und befreit sich verlegen lächelnd von ihrem Zugriff. „Achtung, Georgiana", gelingt es ihm noch schnell, ihr ins Ohr zu flüstern.

Da hält auch schon die Kutsche an, mit rasselndem Geschirr kommen die Pferde zum Stehen. Am Kutschenfenster erscheinen die vertrauten Gesichter von Mr. Collins und einer deutlich von Schwangerschaft gezeichneten Charlotte. Fitzwilliam zeigt sich durchaus erfreut, Mrs. Collins wieder zu sehen, ihrem Mann gegenüber lässt er allerdings nur die übliche floskelhafte Höflichkeit walten. Dieser ergießt einen kaum zu verstehenden Redeschwall über die Reisenden, der einen weiten thematischen Bogen von gewissen Veränderungen auf Rosings, über wiederholt vorgebrachtes enthusiastisches Willkommen bis hin zur eigenen Glückseligkeit über das im Pfarrhaus zu erwartende freudige Ereignis spannt. Elizabeth kann sich ein Lachen nur schwer verkneifen. Als man die letzten Yards rüber nach Rosings zurücklegt, stellt man einhellig in der Kutsche fest, dass manche Dinge und einige Menschen sich eben nie ändern.

Es ist in den vielen Jahren, die Fitzwilliam Darcy zu Ostern nach Rosings reiste, nicht ein einziges Mal vorgekommen, dass ihn seine Tante vor dem Portal des Hauses erwartet hätte. Diesmal aber ist es so. Und sie ist nicht allein, was fast die größere Überraschung darstellt. Neben ihr steht Miss Anne und an deren Seite ein strahlender Colonel Fitzwilliam, dieser allerdings in Zivilkleidung.

Der Schlag der Kutsche öffnet sich, die Lakaien helfen den Insassen beim Aussteigen. Die zweite Kutsche fährt in den Ehrenhof ein, man reicht Mrs. Darcy das Baby. Etwas betreten schweigend macht sich Familie Darcy auf den Weg zu dem auf der Eingangstreppe versammelten Empfangskomitee. Fitzwilliam verbeugt sich, Elizabeth knickst mit Master George auf dem Arm, Georgiana knickst ebenso. Der Colonel und Miss Anne tun das Gleiche.

Dann endlich bricht Lady Catherine das Schweigen „Miss B… ach was rede ich denn da, Nichte Elizabeth, ich heiße Sie wirklich von Herzen willkommen. Mein lieber Fitzwilliam, ich freue mich ganz außerordentlich! Georgiana, mein Kind, lass dich ansehen!" Das ist mit Abstand die familiärste und liebenswürdigste Begrüßung die Lady Catherine fähig ist zu geben. Es fällt ihr nicht direkt schwer, sie findet es nur nach wie vor etwas ungewohnt, mit dieser Leichtigkeit umzugehen. In ihrem Alter kann man sich nun mal nicht so einfach umstellen. Aber sie bemüht sich.

Man begibt sich in das Innere des Hauses. Anne zeigt sich sofort sehr begeistert von dem kleinen Bündel Mensch auf Elizabeth's Arm. Montgomery Fitzwilliam lässt Anne keine Sekunde aus den Augen und bietet ihr bei jeder erdenklichen Gelegenheit seinen Arm. Als alle endlich im Salon Platz genommen haben, gibt es viel zu erzählen.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12:**

Eine Depesche erreichte Colonel Fitzwilliam am Silvesterabend, mitten in einer kleinen Feier zum Jahresausklang. Er befand sich in Deutschland, im Hause des Oberkommandierenden des Herzogs von Odenthal-Northeim. Das Kriegsministerium in London hatte die Botschaft aus Hunsford erhalten und sie dann mit einem Kurier weiter nach Deutschland übermittelt. Besorgt schaute er auf das Siegel der Pfarrgemeinde Hunsford und riss eilig das Schreiben auf. Er überflog die wenigen Zeilen von Mrs. Collins und sprang sofort von seinem Platz auf. Schnell entschuldigte er sich bei seinen deutschen Gastgebern und machte sich in großer Eile auf den Weg zu seinem Quartier. Während er den Brief noch einmal durchlas, packte sein Bursche in der Zwischenzeit die Taschen.

Mrs. Collins schrieb, dass Anne im Sommer und im Herbst nach und nach immer größere Spaziergänge unternommen hatte, die ihr auch hervorragend bekamen. Ihrer Mutter verheimlichte sie das zunächst, sie schlich sich während der Mittagsruhe aus dem Haus, oder im Sommer auch noch nach dem Dinner, da es lange hell und warm war. Sie wurde etwas kräftiger, die Muskeln trainierter, ihr Allgemeinzustand war fast hervorragend zu nennen. Ihre Wangen waren nicht mehr eingefallen und hohl, die Augen nicht mehr umschattet.

Sie hatte, wohl auch wegen ihrer sich immer weiter ausdehnenden Wanderungen, viel mehr Appetit. Das hingegen bemerkte ihre Mutter schnell. „Anne, eine Lady isst nicht mit dem Appetit eines Feldarbeiters. Bei Gott, wie kommt es, dass du bei den Mahlzeiten so sehr zulangst?" „Ich tue das alles für meine Liebe zu Montgomery und auch, wenngleich mit geringer Hoffnung, weil ich somit vielleicht in der Lage sein werde, ihm sogar ein Kind zu schenken", wollte sie bei solchen Gelegenheiten ihrer Mutter am liebsten entgegen schreien. Aber sie verhielt sich still, wie es eigentlich ihre Art war und zuckte auf derartige Fragen ihrer Mutter nur mit den Schultern.

Dann als es kalt und ungemütlich wurde, versuchte Anne, die Spaziergänge weiterhin regelmäßig zu absolvieren, wenngleich auf etwas kürzeren Strecken. Sie ging niemals Wege, auf denen ihr Leute begegnen konnten, aus Angst, man würde es ihrer Mutter mitteilen. Als sie doch einmal von einem Dorfbewohner gesehen wurde, beschloss sie, Mrs. Collins aufzusuchen und sie ins Vertrauen zu ziehen. Dies erwies sich als segensreiche Idee. Mrs. Collins erklärte allen in Hunsford, wann immer sie glaubten Miss de Bourgh gesehen zu haben, dies tunlichst für sich zu behalten, da diese eine Überraschung für Lady Catherine plane. Ach, die Leute waren ja so gutgläubig, zum Glück.

Im Dezember war Anne in der Woche vor Weihnachten wieder unterwegs. Sie hatte sich zwar der Witterung entsprechend gekleidet, so gut es eben ging, aber dass auf halbem Weg urplötzlich ein heftiger Schneesturm losbrach, darauf war sie natürlich nicht vorbereitet. Sie konnte die Hand vor Augen nicht mehr sehen, außerdem drohten die Windböen sie fast umzureißen. Über eine halbe Stunde lang kauerte sie in einer Ackerfurche bis der Sturm soweit nachließ, dass eine Rückkehr nach Rosings in Frage kam. Völlig entkräftet, durchnässt und als halber Eiszapfen schleppte sie sich ins Haus und bis auf ihr Zimmer. Am Abend ging es ihr wieder recht gut, aber sie war sehr müde.

Am nächsten Tag fing sie an zu husten. Dann stieg das Fieber, hoch und höher. Der Arzt kam und registrierte natürlich gleich ihren völlig veränderten Körperbau und ihre im Prinzip wesentlich robustere Konstitution. Weniger Hoffnung verbreitete er allerdings hinsichtlich ihrer Erkrankung. Er teilte Lady Catherine ohne Umschweife mit, dass sie von Glück sagen könne, dass ihre Tochter in einem stabilen Grundrahmen stünde, sonst könne er ihr gar keine Überlebenschancen einrechnen. Lady Catherine war verblüfft. Ihre Anne hatte einen stabilen Grundrahmen?

Es kam nun einiges ans Licht, denn als Mrs. Collins, direkt aus Hertfordshire zurück, nach Weihnachten am Bett der Schwerkranken erschien, war die Zeit des Beichtens gekommen. Lady Catherine war viel zu sehr in Sorge, um auf irgendjemanden zornig zu sein. Mrs. Collins bot an, in Lady Catherines Namen Nachricht nach Pemberley zu schicken, doch die hohe Dame lehnte dies ab, sie wollte wenn dann selbst schreiben. Da kam Mrs. Collins der Colonel in den Sinn, von dieser Sache hatte Anne ihr nach langem Überlegen auch erzählt. Dieses Geheimnis hatte sie jedoch nicht im Zuge der Beichte über die Spaziergänge an Lady Catherine weitergegeben. Sie wusste zunächst nicht, wohin sie den Brief an Montgomery Fitzwilliam schicken sollte. Da aber keine Zeit zu verlieren war, erkundigte sie sich im Dorf bei dem einen oder anderen Veteranen, wie man in solchem Falle verfährt, adressierte schließlich ein weiteres Schreiben an das Kriegsministerium in London und bat darum, dass man beigefügten Brief schleunigst an den Colonel weiterleiten solle, da es sich um eine Angelegenheit auf Leben und Tod handele.

Und so kam es, dass am Tag vor Dreikönig der Colonel sich breitbeinig und kampflustig vor Lady Catherine auf Rosings aufbaute. Die Dame war inzwischen so erschöpft von den bangen Stunden am Bett ihrer Tochter, dass er angesichts ihres Zustands seine angriffslustige Haltung sofort aufgab. Eigentlich war sie sogar froh ihn zu sehen, konnte sich nun endlich eingestehen, wie sehr sie sich in der derzeitigen Situation ein Familienmitglied an ihrer Seite gewünscht hatte.

Nachdem er verlangt hatte, Anne sehen zu dürfen, was ihm zu seinem Erstaunen ohne Umschweife sofort gewährt wurde, und er sich selbst vergewissern konnte, dass es seiner (heimlichen) Verlobten ein wenig besser ging, fiel er noch in Stiefeln auf sein Bett und in einen sehr tiefen Schlaf. Er war vier Tage lang durchgereist und hatte nur für wenige Stunden ein Nickerchen machen können.

Nach fast zwölf Stunden Schlaf (und das war eine ganze Menge für den Colonel) und einem kräftigen Frühstück fühlte er sich gewappnet für das kommende Gespräch. Lady Catherine war total müde und abgespannt, nicht alles, dass sie selbst krank wurde. Sie wollte deshalb ihren Neffen gar nicht sprechen, als er sich ihr melden ließ. Aber dann bat sie ihn doch herein. Sie hatte nicht einmal die Kraft, ihn wie sonst üblich auszufragen, wollte nicht wissen, woher er von Annes Krankheit wusste, sah sich nicht einmal genötigt zu fragen, warum er es so eilig hatte an ihr Krankenbett zu gelangen. „Nun", sprach sie ihn endlich an „ich muss gestehen, es tut gut sie zu sehen, verehrter Neffe". „Madam, gestatten sie mir ein paar sehr offene Worte mit ihnen zu sprechen"? fragte er sie direkt und ohne lange Einleitung. „Wenn sie versprechen sich kurz zu fassen, damit ich gleich wieder zu meiner Tochter kann, dann reden sie meinetwegen", erwiderte sie darauf. „Ich weiß, es wird sie jetzt sehr überraschen, aber ich denke, es wird keinen günstigen oder ungünstigen Zeitpunkt für diese Erklärung geben, die ich – und das möchte ich betonen – nur einmal, ein einziges Mal an sie abgeben werde: Ich liebe ihre Tochter und möchte sie bitten, mir Annes Hand zu gewähren, so bald sie wieder genesen ist. Sollten sie sich dazu nicht in der Lage sehen, was ich sehr bedauern würde, muss ich ihnen mitteilen, dass ich dann alles daran setzen werde, Anne auch ohne ihre Zustimmung zu ehelichen"! Und damit die Spitze perfekt war, setzte er noch hinzu „Notfalls in Gretna Green"!

Da entfuhr Lady Catherine ein so fürchterlicher Laut, dass selbst ihr Neffe vor Schreck zusammenzuckte. Sie hielt die Hände vor ihr Gesicht und bebte mit den Schultern. „Tante, sie sollten sich nicht derart echauffieren, dazu besteht wahrlich kein Grund", versuchte er sie nun doch etwas zu beruhigen. Sie blickte auf und er sah, dass er hingegen gar keinen Grund hatte, sie beruhigen zu müssen. Sie strahlte ihn förmlich an. „Mein lieber Junge", rief sie und hielt ihm eine Hand entgegen „jetzt verstehe ich die ganze Geschichte erst richtig! Sag an, wie lange geht das schon mit euch, denn ich muss annehmen, Anne hat diese Ertüchtigung ihres Körpers aus reiner Zuneigung zu dir auf sich genommen, habe ich Recht? Nun, sie wird diesen kleinen Rückschlag auf Grund der jetzigen Erkrankung bald wieder aufgeholt haben und ich denke, so wie mir der Arzt heute Morgen einige Dinge erläutert hat, ist sie auf einem sehr guten Weg. Komm, lass uns zu ihr gehen, auch wenn sie derzeit nur schläft und noch ab und zu fantasiert, so wird sie sicher unsere Anwesenheit irgendwie bemerken." Sie reichte ihrem Neffen und zukünftigen Schwiegersohn entgegenkommend den Arm und dieser führte sie ins Zimmer – seiner Braut.

Am gleichen Tag wurde auf Pemberley Master George getauft.

Anne erholte sich nur sehr langsam von der Krankheit. Aber dann fand ihre Mutter doch endlich Zeit, zum Glück war ja nun Montgomery da, einige Zeilen nach Pemberley zu schicken und dafür zu sorgen, dass sich die Familie zu Ostern auf Rosings versammelt.

Als Anne wieder auf den Beinen war, unternahm das Brautpaar zunächst kurze, dann immer länger werdende Spaziergänge. Der Arzt hatte sie dazu ermuntert, vor allen Dingen, als sie ihm von ihrem Kinderwunsch berichtete. Während einem dieser Rundgänge schnitt sie das Thema an. „Ich bin schon so gespannt auf den kleinen Sohn von Cousin Fitzwilliam, du nicht auch, schließlich ist er dein Patenkind?" „Gewiss doch, ich freue mich darauf, den kleinen Kerl endlich zu sehen! Und Vater und Mutter und Tante des jungen Mannes natürlich auch." Das war noch nicht die Begeisterung, die Anne zu entdecken gehofft hatte. Sie startete einen neuen Versuch. „Wie es wohl sein wird, ein Baby im Arm zu halten?" „Ich bin sicher, du wirst es bald erfahren, Cousine Elizabeth wird es dir sicher mal kurzfristig überlassen." Also gut, etwas direkter dann. „Magst du überhaupt Kinder?" Er blieb stehen und schaute sie an. „Anne, worauf willst du hinaus?" Sie schluckte, entschied sich aber dann, auf dem direkten Weg zu bleiben „Der Arzt hat mir berechtigte Hoffnung gemacht, dass ich vielleicht sogar… „ hier kam sie nicht mehr weiter. Ihr Verlobter hingegen fing laut zu lachen an, was sie ein bisschen in ihrer Würde verletzte. „Du süße Anne, ich glaube nicht, dass du überhaupt weißt, wie Babys entstehen", sagte Montgomery neckend. Sie wurde trotzig. „Natürlich weiß ich das, das weiß doch jeder", prahlte sie nun. „Ach ja, dann erkläre es mir bitte", bat er. Sie erinnerte sich an Mrs. Collins, die ja zu ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie ein Baby erwartete und die nun mit einem recht rundlichen Bauch herumlief. Die einzige Schwangere, die Anne jemals zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. „Ähm, also die Babys wachsen in den Frauen…in deren Bauch… irgendwie…", sie klang auf einmal nicht mehr so sicher. Montgomery war nun nicht mehr nach Lachen zumute. Er verfluchte seine Schwiegermutter in spe, die es nicht einmal für nötig erachtet hatte, ihre Tochter über biologische Vorgänge zu informieren. Was hatte Lady Catherine eigentlich gemacht, als Anne mit dreizehn oder vierzehn Jahren die körperlichen Symptome des Frauwerdens an sich verspürt hatte? Oder hatte Anne gar nicht erst… weil ihre schwache Gesundheit dieser Art von Entwicklung keinen Vorschub geleistet hatte? Er war entsetzt. Er setzte sich auf einen Baumstamm am Wegesrand und zog Anne auf seinen Schoß. „Liebes, ich bin wahrscheinlich nicht der Richtige, um dir alles entsprechend zu erklären. Aber ich kann dir bestätigen, dass die Sache mit dem Wachsen im Bauch der Mutter schon einmal vollkommen richtig ist. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass du dich mit allen weiteren Fragen bei Gelegenheit an Cousine Elizabeth wendest." Sie nickte zwar, war aber mit dem Vorschlag nicht zufrieden. „Montgomery, aber es ist noch so lange hin, bis die Verwandten aus Pemberley eintreffen." „Dann frage den Arzt, der wird es dir sicher auch erklären". „Nicht doch, er verwendet immer so viele lateinische Fachausdrücke, dass ich mitunter kein Wort vom dem verstehe, was er mir sagen will". „Anne, du kannst mich nicht weich klopfen, das ist kein Gespräch, das ein Mann mit seiner Verlobten führen sollte". „Aber wir sind doch auch Freunde, wir haben unsere Liebe über unsere Freundschaft entdeckt und als Freund könntest du…", sie brach ab, weil er gequält die Augen verdrehte. „Lass uns das Gespräch im Marmeladenkeller fortsetzen, hier wird es langsam zu kalt für dich", schlug er ihr vor.


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 13:**

Mit großen Augen schaute Anne ihren Verlobten an. Er hatte das Pferd von hinten aufgezäumt und bislang nur berichtet, wie die Babys, nachdem sie etwa neun Monate im Leib der Mutter zugebracht haben, aus dem Bauch der Mutter heraus das Licht der Welt erblicken. „Und du sagst, es ist recht schmerzhaft?" Montgomery Fitzwilliam konnte nur noch gottergeben nicken. Sie blickte halb erschreckt, halb fasziniert an sich herab und strich sich dann mit der Handfläche über ihre flache Figur. „Ich werde es ertragen, für dich und unser Kind", sagte sie dann schlicht. Er konnte nicht anders, als sie schnell für die wundervolle Äußerung zu küssen.

Dann schloss er die Augen und machte sich innerlich bereit für die weit schlimmeren Offenbarungen. „Das wird sich alles weisen, mein Liebes, erst einmal müssen wir klären, ob du überhaupt in der Lage sein wirst, ein Kind auszutragen". „Der Arzt sagt aber doch…" Er unterbrach sie an dieser Stelle. „Hat der Arzt dich jemals nach… tja, wie soll ich das ausdrücken…nach regelmäßig auftretenden…ähm, also vielleicht sogar all monatlichen Blutungen", jetzt war das Wort heraus „gefragt?" Sie starrte ihn so verständnislos an, dass er am liebsten vor der Fortsetzung des Gesprächs weggelaufen wäre. Dann platzte es aus ihr heraus „Die Menstruation?" Halleluja, dachte er, sie kannte das Wort und konnte offensichtlich mit diesem Begriff etwas anfangen. „Die… das hat etwas mit Babys zu tun? Früher hatte ich das nicht oft, aber mittlerweile regt es mich schon ein wenig auf, es ist etwas lästig wenn es einem alle vier Wochen heimsucht" sagte sie so offen wie er es kaum für möglich gehalten hatte. Er wollte wissen, wer ihr den lateinischen Begriff beigebracht hatte, und sie erzählte ihm, dass eine Gouvernante dafür verantwortlich war. Aber sie sagte ihr damals nur das Wort, alles andere blieb geheimnisvoll bis zu diesem Tag. Da sie das ganze Gespräch ohne große Scham aufnahm, einfach weil sie nicht wusste, dass es zum guten Ton gehörte, sich bei solchen Themen zu schämen, wagte Montgomery den nächsten Schritt auf der Skala.

Und er war in diesem Moment froh, dass er eine so freimütige Mutter und eine ebensolche Schwester hatte, denn sonst hätte er über dieses für einen Mann eher erstaunliche Wissen sicher nicht verfügt. Er erklärte daher, dass sich wohl sehr kleine Eier heranbildeten, jeden Monat und dass der weibliche Körper diese dann wieder abstoßen würde, wenn es zu keiner Befruchtung des Eis gekommen war. Kam es allerdings dazu, dann würde dadurch eben ein Baby entstehen. Anne legte ihre Stirn in Falten und dachte nach.

Dann kam die Frage der Fragen, sie rollte über ihn wie eine tosende Lawine: „Ich verstehe nur nicht, wie man es fertig bringt das Ei, wie sagtest du, zu befruchten? Das alles geschieht doch tief in meinem Körper. Oder sind manche Eier schon von vorneherein befruchtet, während es der Großteil nicht ist? Muss ich mir das so vorstellen?" Er zog sie so dicht an sich heran wie nur möglich. „Liebste Anne, ich kann es dir nicht sagen". „Weil du es nicht weißt"? fragte sie. „Nein, weil ich es einfach nicht kann. Nur noch so viel, es gehören Mann und Frau dazu". „Natürlich, sonst würde man ja nicht sagen können, dass ein Baby Vater und Mutter hat", stellte Anne pragmatisch fest.

Dann, in plötzlicher weiterer Erkenntnis, sah sie Montgomery groß an. „Genau, du musst irgendwie Anteil daran haben, aber welchen?" Zähneknirschend gab er nach und machte sich daran, sie weiter aufzuklären. Nun war ihm eh schon alles egal, er ließ so gut wie nichts mehr aus. So einige Male während der vielen Erläuterungen war er versucht, ihr auf manchem Teilgebiet nicht nur die theoretischen Kenntnisse zu vermitteln. Sie war größtenteils bemüht, ruhig zuzuhören, aber an einigen Stellen war ihr doch mulmig zumute. Hie und da lief sie bis zu den Ohren rot an, an anderer Stelle wiederum wurde sie totenblass.

Sie hatte innerhalb von zwei Stunden so viele Informationen erhalten wie bislang ihr ganzes Leben über noch nicht. Ihr war daher ein bisschen schwindelig, vor allem aber auch wenn sie daran dachte, was zu tun war, um ein Baby haben zu können. Andererseits – es würde Montgomery sein, mit dem sie dies alles erleben würde. Die Frage war nur, wann?

Da ihre naive Neugier über ihre Scham siegte, wollte sie die neu erworbenen Kenntnisse sogleich in die Tat umsetzen. Nur mit großer Mühe konnte ein entsetzter Montgomery sie davon überzeugen, dass solche Dinge kaum vor der Hochzeit schicklich waren. Um sie ein wenig über die erlittene Enttäuschung hinwegzutrösten, aber auch, weil er sich für seine immense Mühe belohnen wollte, küsste er sie mit wesentlich mehr Leidenschaft als sonst. Das war ein Fehler, wie er schnell merkte. Keiner von beiden fand mehr so schnell die Notbremse. Sie hatte wie eine Strohpuppe Feuer gefangen und gab sich instinktiv, beeinflusst durch das Thema des Nachmittags, seinen Liebkosungen hin. Wäre er nicht als Soldat durch eine harte Schule der Disziplin gegangen, hätte er niemals mehr gerade noch rechtzeitig den Rückzug antreten können. Er schob sie ein kleines Stück von sich, damit er sich sammeln konnte. Mein Gott, diese Frau war unter ihrer reservierten Oberfläche ein Ausbund an Temperament. Bevor sie ihre Kleidung richtete, sagte sie ihm einen weiteren wundervollen Satz ins Ohr: „Ich glaube, ich möchte ziemlich bald ziemlich viele Babys von dir". Er blickte sie mit einer Zärtlichkeit an, die wahrscheinlich einen Klotz aus Eisen zum Schmelzen gebracht hätte, als er ihr antwortete „Das will ich hoffen, denn ich liebe dich wirklich sehr".

Anne litt in den folgenden Tagen unter seiner Abwesenheit, aber er musste für einige Zeit nach London, um dort seinen Abschied vom Offiziersleben zu nehmen. Er war mit Anne und Lady Catherine übereingekommen, dass er die Führung von Rosings nach und nach übernehmen und zu einem Landedelmann werden würde. Gleich nach Ostern, so lange noch die gesamte Familie auf Rosings weilte, würde dann Mr. Collins die Ehre haben, das werte Brautpaar zu vermählen. Dazu wurden natürlich auch die Eltern und Geschwister von Montgomery Fitzwilliam erwartet. Sein Vater, der Earl und Bruder von Lady Catherine und der seligen Lady Anne Darcy, selbstverständlich seine Mutter, die Countess, sein älterer Bruder, der Viscount, und seine Schwester, Lady Harriet. Die Vorbereitungen für das Familientreffen und die Hochzeit begannen unverzüglich.

Also hören Fitzwilliam, Elizabeth und Georgiana Darcy (ausgenommen die sehr privaten Details zwischen Anne und Montgomery), was sich den Winter über bis zu ihrer Ankunft auf Rosings zugetragen hat. Die Glückwünsche an das Brautpaar fallen sehr herzlich aus.

Lady Catherine thront über der ganzen Sippschaft in zwar gewohnter Selbstherrlichkeit, jedoch anders als früher. Sie hat sich eine gewisse Herzlichkeit angewöhnt, obgleich sie nicht immer alte Verhaltensmuster ablegt, wenn sie sich beispielsweise in sehr kritischem Ton gegenüber Elizabeth zu dem Sachverhalt mit dem Stillen des Babys äußert. „Meine liebe Nichte, vielleicht sind Sie der Meinung, es stünde mir nicht zu, Ihnen etwas vorzuschreiben, aber ich bin in der Tat ziemlich schockiert und befremdet über die Tatsache, dass sie das Kind selbst nähren. So etwas gehört sich einfach nicht! Hat Ihnen ihr Gatte da nicht ins Gewissen geredet? Oder Ihre Mutter, wie es Ihre Aufgabe hätte sein sollen?" Elizabeth antwortet ihr ruhig aber pointiert, wie es ihre Art ist und bekommt sofort von ihrem Mann den Rücken gestärkt, der Lady Catherine unmissverständlich klarmacht, es sei allein Privatangelegenheit zwischen ihm und seiner Frau. Lady Catherine schaut konsterniert, ist dann aber erstaunlicherweise still.

Am Ostersonntag herrscht dieses Mal strahlendes Wetter. Die Sonne gibt ihr Bestes. Nach dem Kirchgang zerstreuen sich die einzelnen Personen. Anne und Montgomery nutzen das prachtvolle Wetter für einen Spaziergang. Die Collins' kehren sofort ins Pfarrhaus zurück, Charlotte möchte sich nämlich gerne ein wenig hinlegen, sie leidet ab und zu unter Rückenschmerzen mit fortschreitender Schwangerschaft. Lady Catherine zieht es ebenfalls vor, die Mittagsruhe einzuhalten. Der kleine George wird in die Obhut von Miss White gegeben und Georgiana hat es sehr eilig, das Piano im Salon in Beschlag zu nehmen.

Fitzwilliam schenkt Elizabeth einen nachdenklichen Blick. Dann zieht er ihren Arm unter den seinen und spaziert mit ihr durch den frühlingsfrischen Park. Er nimmt einen ganz bestimmten Weg. Über die Brücke, über die weiten, ansteigenden Rasenflächen – und dann sieht sie den Pavillon.

„Ich dachte, wir könnten der Sache diesmal die richtige Wendung geben", sagt er zu ihr, als er vor den mächtigen Säulen stehen bleibt. Elizabeth schaut zum azurblauen Himmel und blinzelt in die Sonne. „Aber heute regnet es nicht", gibt sie sogleich zu bedenken. „Das ist wahr", lächelt er und zieht verschmitzt einen silbernen Flachmann aus der Innentasche seines Fracks. „Fitzwilliam!" kommt es da empört aus dem Mund seiner Frau „wie kannst du nur jetzt an ein derart scharfes Getränk denken!"

Er lacht so laut er überhaupt lachen kann. Seine tiefgründigen Augen sprühen Funken. Langsam öffnet er den Verschluss des von ihm zweckentfremdeten Gefäßes und verteilt den Inhalt großzügig über seinen Kopf. „Wasser, mein Herz, nur Wasser". Nun begreift sie, was er vorhat. Sie nimmt ihm die Flasche aus der Hand und kippt den spärlichen Rest über ihren Haaransatz und ihr Gesicht. Als sie ihren triefenden Gatten ansieht, muss sie so sehr lachen, dass sie sich nach einer Weile den Bauch halten muss. „Madam", ertönt seine Stimme, künstlich streng gehalten „ich muss Sie doch sehr um ein wenig mehr Ernsthaftigkeit in dieser Angelegenheit bitten!" „Also gut", japst sie zwischen zwei Lachanfällen „ich versuche es. Gib mir eine Minute, bitte".

Er entfernt sich unterdessen ein Stück, damit sie ihre richtige Position einnehmen kann und er aus der gleichen Richtung auf sie zusteuern kann wie damals. Sie steht angelehnt an eine Mauer, Tropfen auf ihrem Gesicht. Er nähert sich, sie dreht sich um, erschrickt, er setzt an „Miss Elizabeth…" dann beißt er sich auf die Lippen und fängt seinerseits wieder mit Lachen an. „Irgendwie ist es schwierig, wenn die äußeren Umstände nicht ganz stimmig sind, findest du nicht auch?", fragt er sie. „Wohl", gibt sie zur Antwort „aber darauf sollten wir besser nicht achten. Wir wissen doch jetzt auf was es uns ankommt, oder?" Sie hat sich nun völlig in der Gewalt und nimmt seine Hände in die ihren. Er nickt, schaut ihr in die Augen und sieht, auf was es ankommt: Auf tief empfundene Liebe.

Er geht ein Stück zurück, das gleiche Spiel von vorn. Er schließt kurz die Augen, atmet durch – und plötzlich fühlt er sich genau wie damals, voller Spannung, Irritation und Angst. „Miss Elizabeth, ich habe vergeblich mit mir gerungen, aber ich ertrage es nicht länger. Die letzten Monate waren eine Tortur für mich. Allein Ihretwegen bin ich hierher nach Rosings gekommen, nur um Sie zu sehen! Ich möchte Sie bitten, meiner Qual ein Ende zu bereiten". Sie tritt ein Stück vor „Ich verstehe nicht, was…"

„Ich liebe Sie! Auf das Glühendste! Bitte erweisen Sie mir die Ehre und nehmen Sie meinen Antrag an!" Irritiert schaut sie ihn an „Sir, ich weiß Ihr Ringen zu würdigen, und wenn Sie durch mich Schmerzen erlitten haben, so tut es mir leid. Glauben sie mir, es geschah in Unwissenheit".

Jetzt ist es an ihm irritiert zu schauen, sie wird doch nicht… es soll doch einen anderen Verlauf nehmen, was macht sie? Trotzdem fährt er tapfer fort: „Ist das ihre Antwort?" „Ja Sir, aber das ist noch nicht alles. Mir ist klar geworden, dass Sie der einzige Mann auf Erden sind, den mich jemals bereit erklären würde, zu heiraten!" Sein Lächeln ist nun zum Dahinschmelzen, aber er versteht es, sie noch ein Weilchen zappeln zu lassen, da sie ihn ja eben auch fast genarrt hatte.

„Und wie stehen Sie zu Mr. Wickham, Madam?" „Mr. Wickham? Wer bitte ist das?", spielt sie sogleich das Spielchen mit. „Ich glaube", erläutert er ihr „das ist der Mann, dem ich eine Unmenge Geld in den gierigen Rachen geworfen habe, damit er Sie und Ihre sowie meine Familie endlich in Ruhe lässt und ihn dann quasi mit vorgehaltener Pistole dazu gezwungen habe, aus ihrer Schwester eine ehrbare Frau zu machen". „Ach, der", antwortet sie mit einer wegwerfenden Geste „dieser Mann hat keinerlei Bedeutung. Bedeutend für mich sind ganz allein Sie, Sir. Und sonst niemand!"

Jetzt macht er einen Schritt vor, dann noch einen. Sie stehen sich ganz nah gegenüber, er beugt sich zu ihr, neigt seinen Kopf ein klein wenig zur Seite und dann endlich – der Kuss, der damals nicht stattfand!

„Madam", kommt er nach einer Weile wieder zu Atem „sie machen mich hier und heute zum glücklichsten Mann der Welt!" Nachdem er noch auf jeden ihrer Handrücken galant einen sanften Kuss platziert hat, unterhakt er ihren Arm und sie verlassen den für sie so magischen Ort.

Einige Minuten lang lassen sie alles eben Geschehene auf sich wirken, dann richtet Lizzie endlich das Wort an ihren Fitzwilliam: „Ich glaube, wir sollten uns ein wenig beeilen, unser Sohn wird schon hungrig sein". Und nach einer kurzen Pause fügt sie mit einem blitzenden Seitenblick auf ihn hinzu „Würdest du gerne dabei sein und zusehen und dann anschließend vielleicht wieder…?" sie lässt den Satz absichtlich unvollendet. Er befreit seinen Arm von ihrem, aber nur, um ihn sogleich umso fester um ihre Taille zu winden. „Ich kann mir nur sehr wenige Dinge auf dieser Welt vorstellen, die ich lieber täte, denn all dies entspringt meiner großen Liebe zu dir, Licht meines Lebens", kommt es mit Nachdruck von ihm.

Doch seine Elizabeth wäre nicht seine Elizabeth, wenn sie nicht dieser einzigartigen Liebeserklärung eine ungewöhnliche Aktion folgen ließe. Sie macht sich ungestüm von ihm los und rennt vor ihm her „Wer zuerst im Haus ist", ruft sie ihm zu. Fitzwilliam sprintet los, ohne lange zu überlegen (etwas, was er früher sicher nicht so einfach getan hätte) und hat sie bereits nach wenigen Yards mühelos eingeholt. Er umfängt sie mit beiden Armen und wirbelt sie einmal komplett im Kreis herum.

Dann setzen beide ihren Rückweg gemächlicher fort. Und er kann nicht umhin zu denken, dass dies wieder ein sehr erbaulicher, wunderbarer Aufenthalt hier in Kent ist, natürlich auch im Hinblick auf die in wenigen Tagen stattfindende Hochzeit von Cousin und Cousine. Ein weiteres Ostern auf Rosings, an das er sich bestimmt immer gerne erinnern wird!

_T H E E N D !_


End file.
